Unbreakable Wall
by GirlWithBook
Summary: AllHuman. Max is once again at a new school. There she is haunted by an abusive ex, and finds her niche, but she also finds Fang. So she puts up her patented, unbreakable wall. But is it as unbreakable as she thought. FAX, of course.
1. First Day

**Hello, Fan fiction readers. SO this is Fic number two. I hope you all like it. This is an all human fic and some characters might be slightly OOC. Mostly Fang, see the real him is there he just needs a healthy dose of Max. If that makes any sense (its kind of hard for me to explain though you will see it in the story) Cause right now he is a bit of a jerk but he changes as the story progresses. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Max, time for school," called Julie from downstairs. I quickly launched myself down the steps, barely missing Gazzy as I tripped on the carpet. After giving Julie a kiss on the cheek and grabbing my backpack, I set off to take the younger set to school.

You all are probably really confused right about now, so I'll explain. Gazzy and Ariel are my two siblings. The Gasman is eight and Ariel is six. Their mom and dad adopted me at the beginning of summer, right before we moved here. They had been my fosters for half a year before that. I've been from home to home, but it looks like this one is the winner. I love my siblings, and Julie and Harry are, well, better than all the others by a long shot. But no matter how much I love them, you'll never catch me calling them mom and dad. That is not in the cards.

"Max, we're here," said Ariel, staring up at me with her big blue eyes. I ushered them inside the elementary school, stared down a cocky sixth grader, and signed them in.

"Have fun sweetie," I whispered into Ariel's hair as I hugged her.

"Watch out for Ari," She whispered back.

As she left I turned to Gazzy, which, if you haven't guessed, is his nickname, for obvious reasons.

"No stink bombs please," I internally rolled my eyes as he opened his mouth. "Artificial or natural." I added.

Finally, I walked out of the cheerfully fake building.

I turned a corner, and stood in front of Fanview High, home of the frogs. Really, could they be any lamer.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the first day of school. Next thing I know I was rudely pulled into a side alley.

"Can I help you?" I growled as I whipped around to face the idiot. Seeing his face, I mentally corrected myself. Oh, great, not an idiot, a jackass. Even better.

"What do you want, Ari? Actually, don't answer that. I'd rather you crawl into a hole somewhere and die," I said as I pushed my way past him.

Apparently, he had other ideas, because he grabbed my arm.

Ariel was right (not that I was surprised). I would have to watch out for him. Ari and I started dating when I first moved here. I broke up with him a couple weeks ago due to some issues.

"Just wanted to see my girlfriend."

Guess denial can be added to his list of mental instabilities.

"We broke up, remember?" I replied, whirling around to sock him, but he snatched my hand.

"I thought those bruises taught you a lesson, Max."

I winced at the mention of the major issue. It's in all the movies, books, and shows but I learned about abusive relationships the hard way.

He pretended to be thoughtful, as he looked me up and down. "Guess not," he added before punching me in the eye.

"Take that as a warning," he called over his shoulder.

"Coward," I muttered before following behind him. I could not afford to be late to class, even with a black eye.

I had five minutes to get to class. Brilliant. I had to be the only sophomore who had no idea where they were going. This was turning out to be a fantastic start to a great school year. Please note the sarcasm.

Suddenly, I ran into a solid moving object, spilling her stuff onto the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled to the floor as I helped her get her stuff.

"No, problem. I totally wasn't paying attention. Thanks for – holy cow, what happened to your eye?" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. People are starting to stare. Hey, I have some make-up if you want me to cover that up." The girl said this all in about ten seconds flat. Jeez, she talked fast.

"Umm, don't we have to get to class?" I was frantically trying to get out of this.

"Let me see your schedule. Hmmm… there." She pointed at my first period. "We have art together. Mrs. Dawkins won't mind if I do your makeup in the back. She loves me. Oh, I'm Monique, but my friends call me Nudge."

I glanced over as we started walking down the hallway. She looked nice enough. But looks could always be deceiving. On the other hand… "Nice to meet ya, Mo-"

"Nudge."

I grinned. "Nudge. I'm Max."

"Ha, cool" Nudge laughed as we walked into the classroom late, and everyone's eyes landed on us. Several people motioned at her, but she merely continued until we sat in the back.

The teacher talked of this year's goals as Nudge ruthlessly applied the makeup.

"You have no idea how many hickies I've had to cover for the girls on the squad." Hold it. Rewind, rewind.

"Wait, you're a cheerleader." I actually liked this girl. Not that I had anything against cheerleaders, we just usually didn't mix well.

Out of nowhere, Nudge started cracking up. "What?" Man, was I confused.

"The look on your face. It was priceless. Don't worry; I'm only on it because my friends made me. I did gymnastics for seven years, so I was in pretty high demand."

"Huh."

"Still friends?" Nudge asked as she pulled out a set of puppy dog eyes. Ah, crap.

"Sure. You found my weakness." I sighed. Nudge just laughed.

"I'll make a note of it."

We talked the rest of the period until the bell rang. Nudge pointed out my next class and I continued my day.

The next three periods were a blur, and lunch consisted of me eating outside under a tree. I walked into English and sat down next to a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She turned to face me.

"Hi, you're new right? I'm Vivian." She sounded all right. Not as perky as Nudge, which wasn't really a bad thing.

"Max." I replied, deciding to stick with the one word sentences.

"My friend had this guy last year. He's supposed to be so boring."

"Really?" Go Max. Go Max.

"Yeah. Oh great, Ms. Wonderful is in this class." Vivian's tone became sarcastic and slightly angry as a blonde haired girl entered the room.

"Who?"

"Brigid. She is the biggest teacher's pet there is. Especially with the guy teachers since she flirts with ALL of them. Even the ugly ones." Vivian made a gagging sound before she continued. "Couple that with the fact that she's a cheerleader and one of the biggest flirts at school."

"Someone shoot me now." I muttered as I glared over at the blonde. Vivian chuckled. Man, I broke my one word sentence spiel. Oh, well. Five minutes later the teacher did the same boring back to school speech.

"Hey, play along." Vivian leaned over and whispered then she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Clark?" The teacher intoned gesturing to Vivian. When I saw her I could barely contain my laughter. She was doubled over and looking green.

"I. Don't. Feel. So. Good. Can Max take me to the nurse?" Icing on the cake was her covering her mouth like she was about to blow.

"Sure thing. Go." The guy practically threw us out of the classroom.

"You"-_laugh_-"are"-_laugh_-"brilliant." I wheeze out as I'm doubled over in the hall. Vivian stands up and bows.

"It's a gift. I hate those back to school lectures. We just have to be back five minutes before the bell and we're golden."

"Sweet, sweet freedom." I said.

"You know it," Vivian added before dragging me down the hall.

After Vivian gave me the unofficial but much cooler school tour, we headed back to class. As we walked back out five minutes later, a guy popped up and put his arm around Vivian.

"Hey, Viv. Who's this?"

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not even there?" I ask, smirking at Vivian's muffled laugh.

"This is Max. Max this is Jeff, but-"

"Call me Iggy or you'll regret it," he added, cutting off Vivian, and earning him a glare. I looked at him again and noticed what he was wearing.

"You play?" I asked, gesturing to the worn soccer jersey.

"Yeah, you?"

"A bit." I faked nonchalance. I was actually pretty good, not that I like to brag. Much.

"Well, then, maybe I'll beat you some time." Iggy said, cockiness lacing his tone as a smirk appeared on his face.

I had to choke back a laugh as Vivian mimicked hitting him upside the head.

"We'll see about that. If you don't judge me for being a girl, I won't judge you for playing like one," I replied, leaning against the doorframe of our next class that we conveniently all had together. Iggy turned to Vivian.

"Invite her to sit with us," he said, "she fits right in." Then he went to claim three seats in the back.

"High praise," Vivian muttered and pulled me into the classroom.

As I walked down the aisle of my final class of the day, French 2, I felt eyes on me. "What the hell," I said, looking around for the source.

"Oh, great," Vivian moaned as we sat next to Iggy. He looked bewildered until she pointed out a guy. The creep who had been staring at me.

"Looks like Fang has a new target," She added with a look of disgust.

"Fang? What kind of name is that?" I thought out loud.

Hearing my question and noticing my confusion, she continued.

"Fang is just a nickname; I've actually forgotten his real name to be honest. Anyway, I guess you could call him a player."

"And an ass," Iggy muttered, interrupting Vivian. This was clearly not a good move since it earned him a smack upside the head.

"Ignore him," Vivian shot Iggy a pointed glare, "Ever since freshman year Fang has dated a new girl every week. There are repeats but each relationship only lasts exactly one week."

"Jerk," I spat, appalled.

How could any guy make me hate him so much without me even meeting him? I had no idea but I really didn't care. How could he use girls like that, as if they meant nothing? And now lover boy, some sick, demented, and twisted Romeo was coming after me!!! Nuh uh. No way. I have had enough guy drama to last a lifetime. Time to put up Max's patented, unbreakable wall.

"Yeah, only five percent of the girls in school haven't dated him," Iggy said with a mix of admiration and obvious hatred on his face.

"And only ten percent of those don't want to," Vivian finished, "It's pathetic." "Hmmm… Maybe we could call them Fang fan girls?" I said smirking. It did have a nice ring to it. The other two just laughed.

Suddenly Vivian's laugh stopped and her eyes darkened.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered along with a stream of curse words. I followed her gaze into a pair of dark midnight eyes that anyone else would have gotten lost in. The wall is patented for a reason.

"Can I help you?" I asked deciding to play nice, for now.

"I had a question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I have an ex and I'm not looking for another one." I continued before he could speak. "I've heard all about you, Fang. I will not be one of many, maybe even not one at all so why don't you just scamper back to your fan club." My voice was icy and menacing, so I added on a death glare for some extra umph. I had decided to throw being nice out the window.

"Do I know him?"

"Who?"

"Your ex."

Why in the hell did he want to know? I pondered my silent question before answering his.

"Probably. You look like you hang out with jackasses." Then I turned back around hoping he got the message to leave.

Vivian was grinning like a maniac and Iggy was on the floor bowing at the foot of my desk.

"If you don't sit with us at lunch tomorrow, I will personally hunt you down and make you," Vivian threatened but the effect was ruined by her even bigger grin.

"Trust me, that won't be necessary." I responded. I finally found where I belonged, and it felt good.

When I went to pick up Ariel and Gazzy, a look of glee was plastered on my face.

"Good day?" Ariel questioned, skipping down the steps toward me.

"Yup." I answered. I gave her a hug.

"Even with the black eye?" Before I could respond she continued, "Your makeup is fading. But you still look pretty as always."

"Thanks sweetie. How was your day?" I loved my little sister. Everything from her big blue eyes to her tiny, obnoxious black dog.

She then grinned evilly. "I'll tell you mine," she sang, "if you tell me yours."

Fifteen minutes later, Ariel had relayed her day, and I was finishing up mine. I told her every detail excluding the more colorful words.

"I like Vivian and Nudge. Iggy sounds funny." Ariel stated then put her chin on her fist. I could practically see the cogs turning in her head.

"Well, I'm glad my six year old sister approves." I teased. She shushed me.

"Fang is in love with you." Ariel said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" I yelled. A bewildered expression graced my face.

"Sorry I'm late." Gazzy said breathlessly as he ran down the stairs. I turned my glare on him and he sputtered.

"Hey, I wouldn't have gotten detention if it wasn't for this girl. I told her not to touch the stink bomb." Gazzy cried defensively.

What? Bomb? God, is there no rest for the amazing? I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again.

"Detention? Bomb? You have got to be kidding me, Gazzy. It's your first day," I said tiredly.

"At least everyone knows my name now," he replied sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Gazzy, I would run." Ariel stage whispered.

I proceeded to chase him all the way home with Ariel following, laughing her little butt off.

That night I collapsed into my bed. Names and faces from the day ran through my head. My thoughts lingered on Vivian, Iggy, and Nudge. I let out a contented sigh. Maybe, just maybe this would be an okay year after all. Little did I know that 'okay' wouldn't even begin to cover it.

**What did ya think? I would love to hear questions, comments, cronstructive critiques, or ideas. I would also love REVIEWS. Pretty please with Fang on top.**


	2. No Need to Fight Over 'Spilled' Soda

**Sorry about the lateness I've been busy with finals and the moving process but I'm almost done with chapter 3 so YAY!!! Oh and the lcothes mentioned on here have links on my profile. Also there is a Maximum Ride almost quote in here. Whoever catches it gets a sneak peek. ENjoy!!!**

**(Forgot this last time) Disclaimer: Me no owny. But honestly what happens if you don't do this? These are stupid and pointless though occasionally entertaining. Well, this is the disclaimer for the whole story, cause if i'm not JP now, I won't be ten chapters from now. Once again Enjoy Chapter 2!!!**

Max POV:

"Max, we're going to be late," Ariel trilled. She poked her head through the door. I groaned and rolled over, still half-asleep. It couldn't be that late.

I glanced at the clock. Oh, yes it could. I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. I quickly finished my two-minute routine and ran down the stairs. At least I didn't run into Gazzy this time.

Soon I was sitting in Art next to Nudge, but this time there was someone else as well.

"Max, this is Sam. Sam, this is Max," Nudge introduced, sounding way too perky for eight in the morning.

"God, Nudge what did you have for breakfast? Pixie sticks?" I asked, feigning confusion. Nudge just laughed.

"Hmmm, well that's an idea," she mused. My face turned horror-stricken.

This just made her laugh even harder.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you," The guy stuck out his hand. I didn't realize people still did that.

"Yeah, same here," I said, dodging his hand by grabbing a pencil.

The rest of the period, we just talked and drew. Our starting assignment was to doodle. My page was filled with wings. Nudge wouldn't let me see hers cause apparently, "doodles are a glimpse into a person's soul," or something like that.

As we were walking out of the room, Nudge turned to me.

"Hey do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" She asked.

Aw, man. Nudge was cool. However, I would probably end up stabbing someone with a fork if I sat with her friends.

"Sorry, but I'm already sitting with someone else," I said, gauging her face for a reaction. Then it happened, her face fell. It nearly broke my heart. Jeez, I was going soft.

_Only for Nudge_, I told myself as I continued to talk.

"Maybe you could sit with us," I suggested. Secretly I was hoping that none of her buddies joined us.

She just hugged me, making me more than a little uncomfortable, and ran off.

Great, what had I gotten myself into? I really didn't think Vivian would be too stoked about this, but there was only so much a person could do. Plus if I, being the saint that I was, could see past the cheerleading popular thing after only one day, so could Viv. I hoped. Otherwise, lunch would be World War III.

Second period I had Math where Sam sat next to me. I inwardly groaned as he passed me a note, and then silently cheered as the Math teacher confiscated it. I could already tell Sam was not going to be one of my favorite people. I already pegged him as pushy and desperate. Definitely not a good combination.

I shook my head in mock pity at the thought.

Third period I walked into science to find Iggy sitting in the back. I vaguely remember seeing him there yesterday, but before Vivian, I hadn't given him a second thought. Clearly, he was as guilty as I was. The surprised look on his face gave him away. After he recovered from the shock, Iggy had no qualms with yelling my name across the room. As everyone turned to look at me, I shot him the bird. Earning a few snickers and a glare from our teacher. I gave her a sheepish smiled and made my way to the back where Iggy was waiting expectantly.

Ms. Morris, our teacher, huffed at me to sit down then explained how our current neighbors would be our lab partners. I groaned, just loud enough for Iggy to hear. He grinned.

"Looks like we're partners, buddy," he said cheerfully, while pulling my hair.

"I swear if you splash me with some chemical or frog guts I will tell Vivian, either that or knock you out. It would be your choice. Got it?" I warned.

He pretended to be scared in response. I couldn't help but laugh since it involved him squealing like a girl who'd just seen a mouse. Something I wouldn't soon forget, or hesitate to use as blackmail.

The thing about Iggy was that though I had only met him yesterday, he acted as if I'd known him for years. Which was cool with me.

The rest of the period passed with me and Iggy messing around then getting shushed by Ms. Morris. Apparently, the second day of school and the introduction of our first topic are crucial to our scientific future. I, personally, could care less about bacteria but maybe that's just me.

When the bell rang, I trudged off to gym after almost tripping on Iggy's outstretched leg. I was getting revenge for that one. No doubt about that.

I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. We didn't start dressing out 'till Monday so this left me with absolutely nothing to do except stare at the wall. I don't know if any of you have noticed this but staring at the wall is not very entertaining.

Five minutes into my staring, I felt eyes on the back of my head. The feeling felt familiar somehow, so I slowly turned my head. It was Fang.

"Hey," he said. I stared at him incredulously for a minute before turning back around. I was bristling.

Who in the hell does he think he is?! Yesterday, he acts like an ass, and then today he is Mr. I Wasn't An Ass Yesterday. GAH!!! More than anything I wanted to turn around and punch his face in. Unfortunately, the gym teacher was six feet away, so I just continued to stare at the wall for the rest of the period. The whole time his eyes were burning holes in the back of my neck.

Eventually he tried to get my attention again. By poking me. Repeatedly. In the back. I gritted my teeth. Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay stro-

"What do you want?" I nearly yelled, spinning around to glare at Fang.

His finger was hovering midair and his face was impassive, but his eyes were sparkling with humor.

"You don't like me, do you?" He questioned.

"No shit Sherlock," I said and continued to glare.

"Would it help if I apologized for yesterday?"

I narrowed my eyes, and waited for it. I found apologies intersting and/or funny, since I rarely gave them. Either: A) I had meant to do whatever I did, or B) I just didn't want to admit I screwed up. It was usually B, but that has nothing to do with this.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was out of line yesterday," Fang said. I was pretty impressed that he didn't flinch at my If Looks Could Kill Glare. Even Ari did. I studied him for a moment.

"Well, does it help?" He said, impatiently. I hid a grin.

"Maybe," I responded. Then I was literally saved by the bell.

I nearly ran into every person in the hall as I made my way to the cafeteria.

I had only known Fang for two days and already he was driving me nuts. He was playing some freaking game that I had never read the rules to. Ugh.

I grabbed a tray of food and sat down where I had spotted Viv and Iggy. If anyone could annoy the hell out of me enough to distract me, it would be Iggy.

I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Vivian asked.

"Just thinking about how annoying Iggy is," I said, grinning. I sat down across from her, and dodged a French fry.

"You have horrible aim," I commented. Iggy scowled in response.

It was silent for a minute as we all began to eat. Well, Viv and me ate, Iggy more of inhaled his food at contact. I glanced around the cafeteria and noticed the wide berth most people gave our table. Weird.

"Hey why is it so deserted over here?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"Cause they are scared of us." Viv informed me.

"Why?" I really had no clue as to who would be scared of Iggy. Maybe he was tall, but the kid was a toothpick.

At this, the toothpick grinned a very evil grin.

"Vivian punched a girl in the face last year for flirting with me." He said. Viv shot him a look.

"She was a cheerleader!" Vivian added, as if this made all the difference. "And don't act all innocent. Iggy here blew up most of the boy's locker room."

Iggy gave himself a pat on the back.

"During football season of course." He added.

Great, I was science partners with a pyro. I could just picture the singed off eyebrows.

"So, you guys really hate cheerleaders and football players?"

"I wouldn't say hate," Iggy said.

"And not all of them," Vivian said, "It's just that most of them are all the same. The type of people that sit at that table. These are kids I've known for practically my whole life. None of them have changed or ever will, I'm sure."

I looked over at the aforementioned table. They seemed the type that made my skin crawl, except over at that table and about to come over to us was Nudge.

I did not see this ending well.

I could already see the difference between my two friends. While Viv was more casual and thrown together, Nudge looked to be one of those outfit types. She could probably expertly fill in the gaps of my shoddy clothes description.

Vivian followed my line of sight, and had enough time to elbow Iggy before Nudge reached our table.

"Hey, Vivian. Iggy," Nudge said before sitting down next to me. "Oh my gosh Max, thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys. All of my friends were driving me bonkers. I don't know how I usually deal with it," Nudge continued to babble, but my attention was on Vivian. Who did not look like a happy camper.

"Invited her?" Viv mouthed to me. I shrugged. Really, Nudge was cool so Vivian and Iggy could just suck it up. Once Nudge finished her speech, a few minutes of silence followed. Just as I was about to attempt to break it, somebody else did.

"Nudge, what in the hell are you doing over here?" I recognized that voice. My hand involuntarily flew to my eye as my head whipped around. Ari.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nudge shot back at him. He looked amused.

"It looks like you've sunk pretty low." That's when he noticed me. "Speaking of low I see you've met my girlfriend, Max."

That asshole. How many people has he said that to?!

"Ex girlfriend," I said, loudly and clearly. I glared at Ari for emphasis.

He was about to say something else when Vivian cut in.

"Fang is staring at you again."

I wasn't sure what purpose her saying this was supposed to serve but I was grateful for the interruption. I looked across the room and sure enough, he was.

"Ah, yes. You're Fang's new target," Ari grinned, "You see, most of us guys have this bet going. Now a lot of them think it'll take him most of the year to get into your pants. You know what I bet?" The look on his face was half sneer, half smirk. I knew what was coming, and I felt like vomiting, but I would not give him any satisfaction so I sat there, looking bored. This frustrated him.

Go Max.

"I bet it wouldn't even take him a week. I mean I would know better than most just how easy you are," he finished. Then before I could even react, the contents of Nudge's soda ended up on Ari's head. Vivian and Iggy started cracking up, I decided to add my milk on top, but Nudge wasn't finished. She kicked him in the balls, then fixed him with a cold glare.

"Leave, Ari," her voice was menacing, even I would be scared, "and you can tell everyone that I won't be coming back." She waved her hand to dismiss him, then swiftly turned back to face us.

Iggy was nodding appreciatively. Vivian was looking at Nudge appraisingly.

Make or break time.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Vivian said, and high-fived Nudge. I knew they could get along if Viv would just suck it up. I didn't get revel too long though.

"He gave you that black eye," Nudge whispered. How had she gone from menacing to happy to somber so fast?

"What black eye?" Viv questioned, staring around accusingly. Her gaze landed on Iggy. He held up his hands in a submissive gesture.

"Don't look at me,"Iggy said then stuffed a handful of my French fries in his mouth.

"Hey," I shouted indignantly. Frantically I looked around, and then stole the French fries from Nudge's tray. She being to busy to notice, since Vivian was picking her for information. Just as they turned to me, the bell rang.

"Thank god," I muttered. I ran to English with Vivian hot on my tail.

All throughout the period she stared at me while I ignored her. When all of the Ari crap happened, I swore that no one but Ariel and Gazzy would know. I don't like or need anyone's pity or help. I might do distress, but I never damsel. Ever.

I raced to French, and grabbed seats in the back. The purpose of saving the seats was ruined though when Fang sat in Viv's.

"What do you want?" I ground out as Iggy and Viv entered the room, looking highly amused. Apparently, they wanted another show similar to yesterday's.

"Touchy," Fang muttered. "I was just wondering if you would want to get some ice cream tonight."

You have got to be kidding me. Can he not take a clue? A hint? A freaking smoke signal?!

"First of all, you have a girlfriend. Second, no," I said. His expression was confused for a second then blank.

"Isn't there a third?"

"What?"

"Usually when people list numbers, there's a third."

"Fine. Third, what in God's name made you think I would even consider saying yes?" I was curious as to that. Really, what goes on in that weird head of his?

"I apologized earlier."

"So? It doesn't make a difference, even if I did forgive you," I said, maybe a bit too forcefully.

I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes.

"Look, Fang I am never going to date you, so stop trying," I tried say it gently. I really did, but eh. At least my wall held at the force of his eyes.

For the most part.

"Maybe, since you'll never leave me alone otherwise," I said and he smirked, "we can be friends. JUST friends. I mean, now you can act like your true ass-like self without trying to win me over. Ok?" I looked in his eyes.

They were filled with tons of conflicting emotions. Though I was beginning to realize that when he saw me looking, all traces of those emotions were gone. It was like he was wearing a mask. It reminded me of Mr. Darcy. Ya know from Pride and Prejudice? Haven't read it? Well, you should. Anyway, the similarities were uncanny. Huh.

Oh wow, he is Mr. Darcy's spitting image. I chuckled.

Fang raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, yes, Mr. Darcy?" I asked, laughing when he began to protest his nickname.

"No way, it stays." I said. My grin was huge as I turned back to Iggy and Viv.

"Oh, and I'll take that as a yes. Talk to you later, Mr. Darcy."

As I swiveled in my seat, I would have bet Julie's chocolate chip cookies (and these are some good cookies) that he muttered something. Something that I couldn't make out, but sounded strangely like "poor cow." Weird, weird boy.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there. I could hear footsteps behind me (probably Viv's), someone calling my name (probably Nudge), and I was sure I knocked over some freshmen, but on I went.

I rounded the corner to the elementary, saw both of my siblings waiting for me and was instantly thankful that I had threatened to dye all of Gazzy's clothes pink if he got another detention this week. Really, he only had to last one day.

"Last person to the house is a rotten egg!" I yelled. Immediately Gazzy and Ariel started running behind me.

We made it home in record time, something I was quite proud of. Suddenly the grin left my face and I stiffened.

"Gaz, Ariel, go inside."

"But-" they both began.

"Now." My tone left no room for argument. For once, they listened and ran inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtain twitch to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He merely laughed. ass hole. There Ari was, lounging on my porch steps as if he owned the place.

"I didn't appreciate what happened at lunch today. I figured it was time you learned some respect," Ari said. Five seconds later it began.

I braced myself as new bruises formed. This was going to take a lot more makeup. Five minutes later, he left, and I was sitting on the curb. Both, Ariel and Gazzy were sitting next to me. Arms wrapped around me in comforting and protective gestures.

I looked at my cell phone. In fifteen minutes Julie would be home.

Crap.

So I made a split decision. I called Vivian.

"Hey, I need some help. Would you mind if I crashed at your place tonight?" I said through the phone. I listened to her response.

"And you might as well invite Nudge over. She'll kill us if we don't."

After murmurs of agreement from the other side and a promise of three minutes, I hung up the phone.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long weekend.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Reviews, opinions, and ideas are always welcome and loved. They make my day. Anyone catch the almost quote? OH, and I was serious about the Pride and Prejudice thing. If any of you haven't read it you totally should. Its amazing. Well, I shall hopefully be updating soon :D**


	3. Fang? My Wesley! Inconceivable!

**Wow. I got a ton of reviews and such. Thank you guys so much. Oh and I've been forgetting to thank my beta Max Brown, so thanks Max, you are an amazing Beta. And also my Beta for this chapter Insane Grizzlies. Thankyou =D**

**Now ****bookworm****, I'm not sure if your review was meant to be a flame or not but I will address it anyway. You need to remember that this is an AU. Ari and Max aren't related at all, otherwise I wouldn't have had them date. Also I never said Max was weak. I make sure to give her character strength and not just make her the victim, but in this case Ari is bigger and stronger. Max isn't genetically enhanced, and Ari just has an advantage. There is only so much that she can do. But if it bothers you so much maybe this isn't the story for you. I'm sorry if that's the case.**

**Ok now ****Mo**** I think I answered your questions in this chapter but if you are still wondering about it just PM me.**

**Finally ****FreeSpirit329**** thanks again. It should come up possibly next chapter.**

**Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

True to Vivian's promise, an old beat up truck pulled up into my drive in three minutes flat. I waved goodbye to Ariel and Gazzy, who were under strict instructions to keep the doors locked and windows closed until Julie got home.

I noticed a guy in the driver's seat who looked to be around college age. Shaggy brown hair, eyes a shade lighter to Viv's. I figured the two were related. He motioned toward the back, so I crawled into the truck bed next to Vivian, and sat my duffel in my lap. Vivian only spoke to tell me that Nudge was meeting us there. The rest of the ride was silent. After a few minutes we pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building. I remembered walking past it a couple times in the summer; it was only a block from the soccer fields. Maybe in the morning…My thoughts were taken over by soccer until Viv rudely interrupted my day dream. Ok maybe she didn't do it on purpose, but still.

"I live here with my brother." Vivian said. Aha! So I was right they were related. She jumped out of the truck bed. I followed suit, wincing when, well, everything hurt on impact. Stupid football player.

Viv gave me a sympathetic look.

I saw the brother walk ahead of us into the building. We followed.

"Monique should be here in ten minutes. And before you ask, his name is Robbie, he is twenty-two, goes to college nearby, and I live with him because my dad is in the Air Force and currently stationed over seas." Vivian said, all in one breath. Nudge would be impressed.

"You sounded like Nudge," I said with a grin. Viv returned it. Her apartment was on the top floor so we clambered into an elevator. Elevators used to bother me when I was little, but when you're me you learn to get over stuff like that.

"I was shocked he didn't freak over, well," I gestured toward my body. I hadn't had time to clean up, so my hair was a mess, my clothes torn a bit, and bruises covered my face, arms, and other less visible areas. Lets just say anyone who touches my stomach will be dropped kick. A friendly warning to all.

"He gives me my privacy and I don't tell Dad that he switched from a respectable major in Law to a day dreamer one in Art." I started to laugh at her impression of her dad. But something told me this was not a guy I would want to meet. I wondered what Viv's dad would think of Iggy. The picture in my head was comical yet horrifying at the same time. Poor, poor kid. I would be light years away whenever that meeting took place. Not even chocolate-chip cookies could lure me there.

The elevator dinged. Viv strode out with me behind her. Robbie had taken the stairs and beat us up here so the door was unlocked. Soon I was in Viv's room waiting for Nudge. The suspense was getting ready to kill me dead.

"Where is she?" Vivian asked impatiently. I half expected her to start tapping her foot. "Monique said-"

Speak of the devil; Nudge rushed into the room with a large suitcase and three plastic bags.

"Planning an invasion?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring me, Nudge did what she did best.

"Vivian, call me Nudge! Now before Max spills her guts," then she rummaged in her bag, pulling out three cartons of Ben and Jerry's and popcorn. Man, Nudge was eerily similar to Mary Poppins. Following this, Nudge ran out of the room, coming back minutes later with spoons and the popcorn freshly popped.

"Thanks for asking Nudge." Viv remarked dryly. I would only give her performance a seven since she started stuffing her face with the popcorn.

Nudge plopped on a beanbag chair in Viv's room, opened some really good looking ice cream, and stared at me.

"GO!" She shrieked, nearly making me jump. I rubbed my ears.

Twenty different scenarios of me knocking them out and running, sped though my mind. One even involved a pair of dirty socks. I've been spending too much time around the eight year old.

Well, might as well get this over with.

I took a deep breath, silently cursing Ari for the billionth time, and…

"I met Ari when I first moved here at the beginning of summer. At first it was fine, then things started getting worse gradually. Eventually, by early July, he started beating me. For the first week I didn't do anything, I can't even remember why. Knowing me it was probably something brilliant at the time but stupid now. Part of it was probably because - being in foster for so long - I'm used to some rough treatment. The last week of July I broke up with him. I started fighting back after he became borderline stalker. I'm happy to say he got a broken arm. But then one time, Ariel was there. Let's just say the next day I made it clear for him to never come near me again. I guess the memo didn't stick." I gulped. That was the gist of everything; I spared them the gory details I'm sure they wanted. But really, if you want some heroic, action thriller, you can go spend way too much at the theater. I'm pretty sure I rivaled Nudge with the speed at which I spoke, but they heard me. Every word. Viv was silently muttering cuss words and Nudge was crying. I grabbed a carton of peanut butter swirl before I started to cry too.

"Now that you guys know, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said. I looked at Nudge, she nodded. Then opened her mouth. I rolled my eyes. It was in one ear and out the freaking other with her.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone, or call the police, Max? Here give me your cell phone and we can do it now." Nudge held out her hand. I ignored it.

"Look I can handle it. Ok? I don't need or want help. I can take a couple bruises, and dish out a few while I'm at it. The day I land in a hospital is when you can step in. Got it?" I said. She nodded. I didn't mention that I was afraid that if I did do something big, that he might go after Ariel and Gazzy. I would never let that happen. Never.

"You tell no one, ok. Not the police. Not even Iggy." This time I looked at Viv. She raised her hand. I laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Permission to stomp on his foot, Sir?" I nearly spit out my ice cream at her military salute. The next five minutes Nudge fussed over me and my various bruises and hair. My jaw dropped when she pulled a steak out of one of her bags.

"For your really horrible bruises," she defended. The simultaneous eye roll from me and Viv that followed was inevitable.

We all relocated to the living room and got perfectly situated. Which some how boiled down to Nudge's legs draped over my own.

She better be glad I'm so selfless.

Vivian perched on the couch and rummaged through Nudge's bags. Eventually The Princess Bride got chucked at my head.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, throwing a piece of popcorn back. The stupid girl caught it in her mouth.

"Yum." Viv said smugly. Very maturely, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"OOO!!! The Princess Bride!!! I love this movie. Wesley is just so amazing. Show me a guy like that and hmmm…" Nudge looked thoughtful for a minute, obviously planning her future wedding. Whoever married Nudge would have my full respect. I didn't think I could deal with her certain quirks twenty-four seven.

"We so have to watch it. I mean its got romance for me, action for Max, and comedy for you, Viv. Am I right? I am so right." And without waiting for our responses, Nudge popped the movie into the player. I sighed. She was right anyway. I glanced at Viv for confirmation. She nodded and laughed. So did I when I saw the crazy sign she was doing. Unfortunately, so did Nudge. That girl has an arm. I could have sworn that pillow shed a couple feathers on impact with my head.

Through the movie we all laughed, Nudge awwed, and Viv and I mimicked most of the characters. What can I say, it was just too easy.

As the credits rolled Viv turned on her side.

"I remembered when I first watched this with Iggy. He kept on repeating 'Inconceivable' whenever not necessary. And that Indigo Montoya line too. I was just about ready to shoot him."

I laughed as the picture popped into my head. Nudge sighed.

"You're so lucky that you found your Wesley." Nudge said, somewhat wistfully.

"Who? Iggy? Hardly." Vivian snorted. Actually snorted. I could barely contain my laughter. I had to practically eat the whole pillow to stop my laughter, as I was in no mood to incur the wrath of Viv.

"Haven't you guys been dating since eighth grade?"

"Well, yeah."

"YEAH?! It is so obvious that you two are soul mates. Right Max?" Nudge turned to me.

Shoot. I had been watching the exchange with amusement. Strictly spectator.

"I see you lasting." I said and shrugged. Vivian shot me a glare while Nudge smirked. Apparently that was equal to me saying they were hopelessly in love. Something I would never say. As far as I've seen love doesn't exist. And if it does, it would never get through my wall. Carefully crafted ever since Ari. Mention of my name drew me out of my, I'll admit it, melodramatic thoughts.

"Max, promise me that when you find your Wesley, you'll help me find mine. Ok?" Nudge paused, expecting an answer. This was not going to go over well. I was talking to a die-hard romantic after all.

"I don't see that happening for me," I started very carefully. This time it was Viv's turn to look amused. "But I'll help you."

Nudge opened her mouth but Viv cut in. I handed her the popcorn bowl. My version of undying gratitude.

"Whatever happened between you and Fang? Didn't you guys date for half of eight grade year?"

I gaped. Nudge and Fang? Somehow I couldn't imagine my sweet friend with that-. We're friends now remember Max? I grumbled at myself. I just couldn't see it.

"We just didn't mesh well, I guess. I realized that I wasn't the girl he wanted, and he wasn't my Wesley."

"How did you know?" This time I asked the question. If I didn't it would eat at me.

Nudge smiled. "Oh, that's something he'll have to tell you. I'm sure he will eventually. I heard about your encounters." Nudge followed this statement with a giggle.

"I don't like him." I protested.

"Oh I know, but he can be very persistent."

"That's what I told her." Viv added, the corners of her mouth twitching.

I grimaced.

"You guys had better be on my side with this. No conspiring with him." I threatened.

"Don't worry." Nudge sang.

"Would I do that?" Vivian said, putting a hand to a heart in feigned hurt.

I shook my head. To put it in Nudge speak, there was no way in hell Fang was my Wesley. I ignored the part of me that noticed how they both wore a lot of black. That was in no way helping.

"Anyway, I thought you couldn't stand him Viv?" I asked, annoyed by how the subject had ended up on my love life. Which would remain non-existent if I had anything to do with it.

"I can't. But getting on your nerves is just so entertaining." Vivian answered with a shrug and a smirk. I grabbed back the bowl of popcorn. She was unworthy. I might've ended up saying the unworthy out loud since Viv started cracking up. If I didn't want to waste popcorn, I would dump all of it on her head. But that was just impossible for me to do.

So I turned to Nudge.

"What about you? Do you want me with Mr. Darcy?"

At their confused expressions I filled them in on Fang's nickname. Nudge seemed to find this pretty funny. Tears were actually rolling down her cheeks. I inwardly sighed.

Eventually the girl gained her composure, and answered my question.

"Maybe, I'll have to see." was all Nudge said. Really? When I actually wanted an answer she decided to not babble and ramble. I decided right then and there that I hated cryptic Nudge. I would take the pixie stick high any day.

Ironically, seconds later, Nudge pulled out a thing of pixie sticks from one of her bags. Suddenly I understood the whole "Be careful what you wish for" saying.

"Thanks for the idea in art Max." She said, then grinned. This was a put-Iggy-to-shame kind of evil grin. I flinched while Viv hid under her blankets.

Let the nightmare begin. Trust me when I say, a Pixie stick high Nudge prancing through their dreams would cause anyone to wake up screaming.

**Thoughts? Reviews are loved and will make this come out faster. Sorry it was a but later than anticpated, but on the bright side I already have ch 4 started. Review Please!!! Oh and before I forget you guys should check out Insane Grizzlies story 'Ignorance is Bliss' if you like Twilight. And Max Brown's story 'Fact and Fiction' for Maximum Ride (though she hasn't posted in a while. :( ) Ok hopefully you should see a fabulous email saying UNBREAKABLE WALL CHAPTER soon!**


	4. Its Your Funeral at the Lunch Table

**This is unbetaed. I repeat UnBetaed! So if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance. Feel free to tell me if you do catch something. **

**Bookworm****: ok, I totally understand. Thanks for your review.**

**Mo:**** 1) umm… Ari knows they're broken up. His thing was mostly territorial and he did it to piss Max off. 2) yes and no 3) see chapter. No problem. I like the questions cause it makes me cover anything I've missed. Plus its makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that you care enough to ask.**

**Genesis: T****hey are but I just feel like people put them together cause they're there and single. By creating OC's I can make people more tailored to suite Nudge and Iggy. See AN for chapter one on Fang's jerkiness.**

**Fuzzy Logic:**** Yup you were totally right. Thankyou so much for you're review. As for the Fax there is very very very minor Fax in this chapter. Its something that going to happen gradually.**

**Ok now without further ado: Chapter Three. Enjoy! Oh and a big thanks for all the reviews and adds.**

Max POV:

I'd like to say there were no casualties for the rest of the night, but hey this was Nudge we were talking about. I had already come to realize in a short time that when Nudge was on a roll, then she was on a roll. Nudge was somehow able to perfectly paint my nails silver. And might I add that this was done against my will. Never question a determined Nudge. Lets just leave it at that.

The rest of the weekend went as smoothly as possible. Ariel's forehead creased with worry when she saw me and Gazzy gave me a hug but other than that. Nothing. Not a word from my siblings or my friends. To say this worried me was an understatement. I was on red alert. Just cause I told Viv and Nudge to drop it didn't mean I thought they would listen. Not for a second.

When Monday morning came around I was not disappointed.

"Hey Max," Viv called running to meet me at the school steps.

"What's up?" I asked her. Viv glanced around. Like she was looking for hidden terrorist threats. We were pretty much secluded. She had that look about her. It was a mix of resolve and stubbornness. I braced myself for something. My Max senses were tingling.

"Look Max. I've known you for what- five days?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok, and you're important to me. And don't tell me that this is a load of crap cause its true. We'll call it friendship at first sight. And as your friend I'm not going to just stand around while you get beat up by some ass hole." She paused, and I opened my mouth to interrupt. Viv glared at me and continued.

"I'm sure you have reason that you're not telling me, but I could care less. Next time he pulls one of his stunts you make it clear to him that he better not do it again. Make it stick this time or I will." Viv was set on this I could tell. Part of me was thankful for a friend like this and the other part was annoyed as hell.

"What if I get pissed at you for interfering?"

Viv smirked. "You'll get over it. Now come on we don't want to be late." Then she walked away.

"Stupid, annoying, nosy friends," I mumbled to myself as I followed her. But in the long run I was sure Viv was right. Not doing something was just putting off the inevitable. It would happen eventually might as well do it now. Grab the freaking bull by the horns. But, if I was right and Ari threatened to target Ariel and Gazzy then I would just have to put up with him. Viv would understand or I would make her. Them getting hurt was not an option. It would be over my dead body.

For now I would play the good girl and listen to her. I was almost positive if Vivian interfered , she would just make things worse. I had feeling it was a Viv thing.

In the meantime I really hoped Nudge's high had worn off. All weekend she was talking at speeds and pitches only dogs could hear and no one could understand. When I reached our spot in art, Nudge was frowning. She wasn't even slightly chipper, instead she looked highly annoyed. I quietly laughed then groaned as I saw Sam sitting next to her.

What now?

"Hey guys." I said sitting down, sending Nudge a questioning look.

"Guess what Max?" Nudge trilled. The thing was Nudge doesn't trill she sings. Fake happiness. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sam is sitting with us at lunch."

I swear I choked on my own breath. WHAT?! I dug through my back pack and pushed paper and a pencil over to Nudge. She took the hint a began scribbling furiously.

I didn't even acknowledge Sam as I waited. This seemed to annoy him. I could tell due to his finger tapping.

_Good_, I thought smugly as the paper was pushed back to me.

I started to read.

_It totally wasn't my fault. Sam asked whether I was sitting with them at lunch toady and I was like no I'm sitting with Max again. and he was like ok how about I sit with you guys then. I was like ummm… And he was all smiley and expectant so I said yes. I'm sorry._

I laughed. Out loud. Earning quite a few stares. I stared back until they all turned away.

_It's your funeral. I'm pretty sure Viv and Ig aren't his biggest fans. (_I had explained my aversion to him at the sleepover. Nudge made it clear that I was not alone. The girl was too damn nice for her own good.)

I wrote this down adding the too nice part and slid it over again. Nudge shook her head sadly and recycled the paper.

The rest of the period was spent drawing fruit. In the end my apple ended up looking like a blob while I lobbed the real thing at Nudge's head after she poked fun at it. As an artist we are very defensive of our art. At least that's what I told the teacher when she gave me the teacher look.

Math ticked by. The class collectively groaned when tomorrow's quiz was announced and for the rest of the period we worked on a review sheet from last year. Can anyone say PAR-TY?

I sat down next to Iggy in Science and he glanced my way.

"Heard about the girl thing. Nice nails." He commented.

I grinned at him. Two could play at that game.

"Viv's got a nice sounding father, doesn't she?" Iggy blanched. I snickered. Go Max. Go Max. Go Max.

"Shut up," Iggy said, "We'll see how much you laugh when I get something on you."

"We'll see about that."

A thought occurred to me. An evil, hilarious, brilliant thought. Man, I sound like the Grinch. Well, at least I haven't started rhyming.

"Iggy," I whispered while the teacher droned on in the front.

"What?"

"Guess who is sitting with us at lunch?"

I didn't wait for him to answer wrong.

"Sam."

Annoyance was prominent on Iggy's face for a few minutes. I was hard pressed to laugh out loud. Didn't really think Mrs. Morris would appreciate that.

"I can't believe that wimp is going to be sitting with us. I'm guessing I have Nudge to thank?"

I nodded. "You're one to talk." I scoffed. Iggy wasn't exactly Mr. Macho Man. Before I could react he had my arm pulled behind my back.

Ow! Ow! Ow!

"Uncle!" I whisper screamed.

"Take it back." He whispered in my ear. How was the teacher not noticing this?

"I didn't say anything.""You were thinking it."

He had me there.

"Let go."

When his grip tightened I stepped on his foot. Something I learned to do in the system. Iggy jerked back and started muttering cuss words. I smirked.

At the table in front of us a red-haired girl I didn't recognize raised her hand.

Ms. Morris gestured to her to speak.

"Max and Iggy are goofing off and making it hard to concentrate."

A look of horror crossed my face. That little witch!

As Ms. Morris kindly told us to shut up and stay after class Iggy leaned over.

"Lissa would need to concentrate. Viv had to tutor her last year in math. Should have heard her after the sessions."

I could only imagine.

Right then and there me and Ig vowed to get Lissa back for this. Our evil smiles almost made me feel bad for her. Well, not really, but anyway.

I rushed to P.E., and changed. Ms. Morris had taken the whole freaking passing period to yell at Ig and I. By the time I walked into the gym everyone was passing the volley ball back and forth with a partner.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Fang slunk out from a shadow of the bleachers.

"Could you not do that?" I asked.

"What? Breathe?" Fang said quietly. But even quietly his voice dripped sarcasm. Stupid, immature, jerk, ba-

Fang interrupted my thoughts.

"I told Mr. Parr that your sister was at the hospital with ammonia so you would be running a little late."

"What, has 'she's in the office' gotten stale? And no one told me either. Damn," I said, getting as close to his face I dared. Some girls would say he had nice lips. Sexy even, but not me. I would never say or think that. Never. I started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a partner."

"You're looking at him." Fang said smugly. I whipped around."WHAT?" He can't be serious.

Fang nodded.

"Come on. We are friends. Right?"

Oh yeah. Shoot. I followed him and we started passing the volleyball back and forth. He wasn't too horrible. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He's got enough hot air already.

"So, I think Sam's got a thing for you." Fang remarked. I swear I saw something green in his eyes.

"Really what makes you say that?"

"His notebook had Max and Sam written all over it." He could barely contain his laughter. And Fang didn't seem to laugh much.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I practically begged. I really only thought third graders did the name in hearts thing. And I personally found it just a bit creepy and gay when a fifteen year old guy did it. Maybe that's just me though.

"Nope." Now he was kneeling on the ground gasping for breath, saying something about the look on my face. I spiked the volley ball down on him.

"Ok, Ok I'm done." He wheezed out. Now time for some pay back. I masked my evil smile before speaking.

"Speaking of crushes," I grimaced, " who's your victim this week, Mr. Darcy?"

Fang shook his head good naturedly at the Darcy comment which is probably the safest thing to do with me.

"Tory Marks. Damn good kisser that one is."

I rolled my eyes for the zillionth time today.

"Never heard of her. Tall, blond, beautiful?"

Mr. Darcy looked down.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered almost demurely.

What did he just say? No, he didn't. At that minute I went immediately into freak out mode. What the hell did he mean by that?! You do not call friends that you've known fro five days beautiful. I chose to ignore the fact that he had asked me out a couple of days a go. That was a jack ass thing. Nothing more.

"Max, you know I'd rather be dating you this week."

"Never ever ever EVER." Was all I was able to choke out. He sounded frustrated and determined and I won't even kid when I say it scared the crap out of me. For a moment the look in his eyes was enough to take anyone else's breath away. Thank God for my wall. He tossed the volleyball up and down for a minute before speaking.

"Don't tell me you've never imagined kissing me."

"Not at all." I said. A smirk grew on my lips. I had recovered from my minute of hyperventilation. Now we were treading back onto safer ground of teasing and snarky comments.

"Yet." One word. I didn't even bother to respond. A few weeks later it ended up hitting way too close to the truth.

He finally tossed the volleyball to me, and I went to set it. Since I have all the luck in the world my shirt rode up exposing one of the few bruises I didn't smother with make up that morning. The purple, black, and green monstrosity was viewable. And guess who saw it?

If you guessed Fang then go buy yourself a prize cause DING DING DING we have a winner.

"Max-" he begin in a strangled voice but I cut him off.

"I tripped." I said in a flat tone.

"But-" The changing whistle blew and I ran out before he could finish.

I practically flew to the table and sat down next to Nudge. The scene before me almost made me wish I hadn't. Ok, I also wish I had some popcorn.

Nudge was across from Viv who had put Iggy in between herself and Sam. What I found entertaining was how every few seconds Iggy would scoot a little farther away from Sam. By the time lunch was over Viv would be hanging over the edge.

You see. Though Iggy and Viv have never met Sam they've known who he is for years. According to Viv, Sam said and I quote : "The Beatles were those old guys that you used to sing right?" in seventh grade. Viv is a very big Beatles fan. And Iggy, you'd just have to ask him.

As soon as my butt hit bench Nudge pounced on me. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the silence was getting to her.

"Max, I've got news?!" She whispered yelled.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back. I will never understand why people, like Nudge, whisper when for them its just as loud as normal talking.

"That's not important," she said crossly but thankfully in her normal voice.

"The news is-" Nudge continued taking a pause for dramatic effect. Luckily for us Nudge likes talking more than she does suspense.

"Ari and Brigid are dating as of this morning."

I froze. I could feel two uneasy glances come my way, but I shook my head.

"Good. As far as I'm concerned they deserve each other." I commented. And it was true. She sounded like such a lovely and pleasant girl. Please note sarcasm. I glanced over at their table where Brigid fed Ari a French fry. I nearly puked up my own. Our whole table even including Sam dissolved into laughter.

Two school weeks had passed since that day and I had all but forgotten about Ari. It certainly seemed he had forgotten about me. Which I was certainly A OK with.

On Thursday Iggy threw an Iggy like fit when he heard he missed the Princess Bride so we held a movie night Friday. Due to Nudge's incessant pleading, it became a tradition. Friday movie night at Viv's.

Gym became a routine. Fang insisted I be his partner, I relented, and we talked of everything not personal. For me it was everything but Ari and my experience in foster care. I realized pretty quickly that Fang only never talked about his home life. But he had no qualms with sharing ex-girlfriend stories. They had me cracking up. My school year was getting into a steady pace.

So, naturally everything went to hell that Friday. Starting at lunch.

**Opinions? Bit of a cliffie but I plan to post insanely soon since I am incredibly stoked to write the next chapter. Reviews will speed up the process and will make my day =D**


	5. Butter Them Up, Why Don't Cha

**Alright, Sorry about the minor lateness. Really. I won't even bore you guys with excuses. Thank ya to all you reviewers and adders. A big thanks to my beta Yami1234.**

**FuzzyLogic: Thanks =D. I really loved your review. I'll tell you that i am planning on there being someone for her. Its in my rough plot. So we'll see. Good guess, but you'll just have see. Sometims I foreshadow more than one chapter. *grins evilly***

**Zeze: In a way. You are actually pretty darn close. Its one of those things where I have the basis but its subject to minor changes. Though when that comes up, ypu'll totally get a shout out.**

**sara_starship9: lol maybe not 100. I'm thinking around 40. it all depends though.**

**)(*wings*)(: actually it is. lol cause I named her after my own Science teacher, so I totally get how its funny.**

**twilightnerd1220: sorry for it being late. Thanks for not sending those threats =)**

**Now, enjoy!!!!!**

Max POV 

Late! They were all late to lunch. This left me alone with Sam.

Nudge and Iggy both talked to him. One nice and cheery, the other tolerant. But me and Viv stoutly ignored him most times. It was our group's routine.

I shared a few minutes of awkward, stilted conversation with him until Iggy ambled up to the table, taking his sweet, sweet time. Either way I nearly hugged him.

Viv followed quickly after. Once she sat down Iggy started complaining about today's scientific crash course which had involved our teacher Mrs. Morris yelling at him for playing with the Bunsen burner. Then she yelled at me for laughing at her for yelling at him. Some people just have no sense of humor.

By the time I finished my pizza, Nudge ran up to the table.

"Nice of you to join-"

"Shut up Iggy." Nudge panted, collapsing on the bench beside me. We all gave her a minute to catch her breath. After a couple seconds she sat up. Her eyes were animated. Leaning forward conspiratorially, she took a deep breath and went into gossip mode.

"You guys won't believe this. Brigid broke up with Ari. It was horrible and very public. According to her, he was holding her back." Nudge said. It all came out in Nudge hyper speed, but what made it sad was that we could understand her so easily.

I digested the news. Something told me that things wouldn't be so peaceful any longer. Why couldn't they just get married and have evil little children? Stupid Brigid and her ladder climbing tendencies.

Viv looked uninterested with this piece of news. She just muttered something about she witches and deserving ass holes. I snickered.

"And that's not even the best part. Fang broke up with-" Nudge paused looking thoughtful. "I think it was Chloe this week. Anyway they broke up right after Ari and Brigid."

This caught Viv's attention. Iggy's too. Even Sam's. Was I the only one that found this unsurprising?

"So what? He always breaks up with his girlfriends after a week. Nothing new there." I said wanting to get us on a different topic.

Fang had been more personal than usual today. An act that gave me an uneasy gut feeling. Let me tell you, my gut is always right.

"That's the thing Max. It hasn't been a week. Fang always does his break ups on Sundays. So that means-" Viv cut off Nudge's run of words.

"He's clearing his weekend for someone and," She looked over Nudge's head and grinned, "Speak of the devil."

Sure enough Fang was headed this way. He exuded confidence, but something was off. I narrowed my eyes. Fang stopped at the end of the lunch table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. His level look was fixed on me but Nudge was the one who answered.

"Take a seat Fang. You've know everyone right? Well just in case-" I tuned out the rest of Nudge's introductions.

There he was, sitting next to me, after breaking up with his girl friend. I felt like the apocalypse was just around the corner. Suddenly Iggy threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine he can stay. But if any more of your kind," Ig pointed at Nudge, Sam, and Fang, "come over here I'm bombing the cafeteria."

"We all know you're capable." Fang muttered just loud enough for Iggy to hear.

Iggy grinned and Fang followed up with a compliment on his skills. A compliment! He's such a suck up. What the hell is Fang up to? I sent Fang death glares all through his conversation with Iggy.

Viv was talking to Nudge when he turned to them.

"Nudge I saw some of your sketches in Art. You have some serious talent." Fang said.

Viv looked unimpressed but he had the other two eating out of the palm of his hand. I mouthed a quick "what's he up to?" to Vivian and she started laughing. I raised my eyebrows. She refused to answer. Before I could ask her again, Nudge elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow." I grunted rubbing my side.

"Ask him." Nudge whispered in my ear.

"Ask who what?"

"Ugh. Never mind. I'll do it." Nudge attempted to grab Fang's attention.

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Hey, Fang want to come to our movie night tonight at Viv's?"

"What? But-" I screeched.

Everyone chose to ignore me as they gave him directions and descriptions. Feeling defeat I sulked with head on the table. I heard Sam ask to come and heard Viv inform him of her house rule. Apparently it's only four over at a time. This was a load of crap.

It wasn't that I didn't want Fang to come. It was that I'm suspicious and paranoid. All of sudden he's hanging out with me outside of gym and buttering up my friends. He's up to something. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll piss me off.

The rest of the day I was caught in my own thoughts. Dark eyes followed me everywhere as I tried to figure out Fang's plan. The thing that peeved me most was that Viv knew what he was doing. And she wouldn't tell me! Nudge wouldn't either when I fired questions at her after lunch.

All through English I bugged Viv about it. She threatened to volunteer me for something in French next period if didn't shut up.

The day wore on until it was a five till six. I was going to be late. Just peachy. The sun was already setting as I walked to Viv's apartment. Julie offered to drive, but I needed to clear my head. I was already considering jumping Fang to get some answers. No one sucks up to people for no reason. Especially not the king of all who is arrogant.

Out of nowhere a hand jerked me into a side alley. A sick sense of déjà vu hit me. But when I turned it was an unknown face in front of me. The guy was young, probably went to high school with me. At that thought a vague image surged forward. Before I could discern it, it faded away.

His expression was a mix of solemnity, resolve, and worry.

"I came to warn you," he whispered, his voice rough, "He's furious, and coming for you. Just don't be alone. Don't get caught alone."

He started to walk away. Since when did I get sucked into some horror movie?

"Wait, what-" I called but he had already vanished. Not before I caught a glimpse of a foot ball jersey.

I stumbled backward as I realized where I'd seen him. Not only his jersey, but the way he declared the warning made me remember that I'd seen him with Ari. Who apparently was mad and looking for me. Oh crap.

I darted from the alley and ran the long stretch to Viv's apartment. With the door being unlocked, I stumbled in out of breath. I went straight to the kitchen. Green eyes met my brown.

"Explain." Viv commanded sitting me in a chair.

I told her of the encounter. Widened eyes and a muffled curse was her reaction. I laughed uneasily.

"Glad you find this amusing, Max."

"Someone has to." I shrugged, my only logical response.

Viv cracked a smile.

"Do you have that fuck-off-and-leave-me-the-hell-alone speech ready?"

I gave her a thumb down.

"Hmm. I give you permission to use the Vivian signature."

"Which is?"

"Fuck off and leave me the hell alone." She gave a laugh.

All of a sudden Nudge's voice filled the then silent air.

"EW! EW! Turn it off!!! I do not want to see this. LA LA LA LA!"

"Neither do I, dude. Fang, change the channel." Iggy yelled.

The only response he got was chuckling, whose I guessed was from Fang.

Viv and I shared a questioning look before running into the living room.

The scene before me almost had me doubled over in laughter. Nudge was runningaround the room singing 'La La La' at the top of her lungs. Iggy was on the couch trying to grab the remote from Fang who was holding it out of his reach, smirking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Viv clap a hand over her eyes and groan. I followed her previous gaze.

On the TV was a commercial for male enhancement. My mouth dropped. I mean there was a creepy guy in a Santa suit with slutty elves. So wrong on so many levels.

"Fang," I growled, "You change the channel now or so help me I'll-"

The channel changed. Now that's how you get something done. Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Except Fang. He chose that exact moment to piss Iggy off. I knew the sucking up would have to end eventually. If I was lucky.

"Iggy, you catch that 800 number? I'm sure Vivian would appreciate it."

Ig had smoke coming out of his ears. The rest of us where gasping for breath.

"Maybe," Viv pretended to ponder after she calmed down enough to speak, "has it grown at all, Iggy?"

Iggy was bright red, not to mention seeing it. Then it clicked. Fang was sucking up. He was sucking up to Viv. That sneaky little Mr. Darcy.

The door bell rang before Iggy could charge us like a bull. Nudge announced that she was buying and answered the door. She returned with steaming hot Chinese food. My stomach gave a loud grumble.

Viv caught the sound and pointed at me "And that's why I ordered the food early."

Thank God for Viv.

I followed Nudge into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and attacked the take out containers. Soon sesame chicken and fried rice was heaped on my plate. I grabbed a fortune cookie, and headed into the living room to proceed with stuffing my face.

In the seconds I'd been gone Iggy and Viv had started arguing over the movie. In the end Viv won. Top Gun was popped into the DVD player.

By the time the volley ball scene rolled around empty plates were scattered around. Iggy and Viv occupied the couch, Nudge had once again claimed me as her foot rest on the ground, and Fang was in the solitary chair. I leaned closer to Nudge.

"Why is he here?" I whispered in her ear.

Nudge looked back at Fang and shrugged.

"Does it matter? We're having fun, he's having fun. I know you think Fang has some diabolical plan, which he might, but who cares? When the time comes you can kick his butt. For now just stop being a stick in the mud and forget it." Nudge whispered in response. I was surprised to see her so serious, but in a flash all traces were gone. Nudge instantly became  
mesmerized by the shirtless guys on screen.

"I want a pilot. Scratch that. I want an Ice Man." This time she spoke with full volume. "Viv?" She turned toward the couch.

"I've already got a bomber, don't need a shooter too." Viv followed her statement by giving Iggy a kiss. I wanted to barf. Looked like they made up from earler.

"I thought you wanted a Wesley," I commented, raising an eyebrow at Nudge.

"Who says I can't have both?"

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Viv said.

"What?" Nudge asked innocently. Or pretending to be anyway.

"Miss Nudge has a thing for blondes." Viv's voice turned taunting.

As Nudge went into denial mode. I turned my attention to the soft chucking behind me. Fang had been watching the whole exchange with masked amusement.

His eyes met mine.

"And who's your pilot?"

For a second I couldn't respond. Then when his words registered. Maverick popped into my mind. I shook my head to clear my mind of stupid thoughts I shouldn't be having. Before I could avoid Fang's question Iggy's voice broke through our silence. Man, he was loud.

"Have you guys noticed how every time there is sexual tension that song plays?" Iggy asked us. I looked at the screen to see Maverick and Charlie making eyes at each other in an elevator. Leave it to Iggy to bring up something perverted.

One look at his face and I got the feeling it was payback for earlier.

This feeling doubled when Viv whispered "I don't know. To whom are you referring?" Nudge started to giggle.

Jeez. And I thought they were on my side. I gave each one of them a death glare, and settled back too enjoy the rest of the movie.

At eleven I snagged a ride home from Robbie. I tried to creep into the house quietly but tripped over Gazzy's shoe in the hall. My crash was louder than Iggy on his best day.

"Shit," I muttered as I picked myself off the floor.

"Max?" I turned to see Julie coming down the stairs.

"Crap," Julie threw me a look. "I mean shoot, did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Did you have fun?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Julie said, studying me. "Max you should invite them over for dinner sometime."

"Uh-" I wasn't sure whether I was ready for that. I didn't hide that I was adopted, but I didn't flaunt it either. There was also something about having people in my house, meeting my family... Oh God.

Julie shook her head at me. I could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"I expect them over here eventually. Good night, Max."

"Night."

Once her back disappeared, I crept into the kitchen for a pre-midnight snack.

Yes, to Dinner? No, to Dinner? The thought kept bouncing around my brain. I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

With my decision made and a choclate chip cookie inhand, I made my way upstairs. Already anticipating the long sleepless night ahead.

**So what did ya think? As always I love reviews. They inspire me too write. Oh and heads up, if we reach 100 reviews before Chapter Nine I will post a double feature. Also, hundreadth reviewer gets a preview. There's some incentive for ya. lol Alright well hopefully you should see my pen name on an update again soon.**


	6. Clark Kent has Nothing on Iggy

**Sorry for the long wait, but guess what? I got over 100! Which means double feature! All ya have to do is click the arrow button! You guys are amazing. I love all you reviewers and adders and readers.**

**Fansgril123: You are truly awesome! She reviewed every single chapter I've written on Fan Fiction. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**SkyRide: Next chapter. I tried my best to make it funny.**

**Mo: Nope, but as the story progresses he'll begin to suspect something is going on.**

**Half Crazy Half Dark All Jess: Lol, no he isn't. He's getting Max's friends to like him, therefore getting a step closer to Max. If that makes any sense outside of my own mind lol**

**FuzzyLogic11: Hope this clears it up for ya :)**

**BahamaMama88: I realized hom much he just sits there lol, so i just ditched him. But he might cause some jealousy later...**

**Whowanttoknow: I'm gald. I love them too. So amazing...**

**FreeSpirit329: Here is some Iggy Grr!**

**Ok, I had to type this twice so I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Now, MAJOR POINT: Fang will end up beating up Ari. It's going to happen. But since I'm a firm believer in things happening gradually and naturally it will take some time and patience. Hopefully you guys tsick with me and my crazy writing ways.**

**Now, finally: Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

As usual I was the last to sit down at our lunch table on Monday. Stupid gym class. I turned around to complain to Nudge only to be met with a very different pair of eyes.

"Oh, hey Fang." I mumbled, shock evident on my face. I hadn't really realized that he would become a permanent fixture. I was still a little bothered after the whole sucking up thing so I had taken Nudge's suggestion into consideration and finally decided to drop it. For now anyway.

"You know what," I started, loudly; "I give up. Apparently you," I pointed at Fang, "Are hell bent in worming your way into my life, so I'm done fighting it. I hope you're happy Mr. Darcy."  
Fang just grinned and continued eating his lunch. Bastard.

Nudge giggled, bringing my attention back to everyone else. It was official, they all thought I was nuts. I shrugged at their questioning faces. I had French fries that needed to be  
eaten. Before I could even open my ketchup packet, a shrill voice punctured the air.

"Mackenzie, really? I thought even Fang had more class than that." Viv mumbled earning a stifled giggle from Nudge.

Iggy leaned over to whisper in my ear. "That's the girl Viv punched in the face last year. The one she caught flirting with me."

"Well, this will be interesting." I whispered back. In a matter of seconds a tanned brunette had settled herself in Fang's lap.

"Hey, Kenzie," Fang murmured kissing her cheek.

I felt ready to throw up. Viv felt the same since she was making fake retching noises while Mr. Darcy and Kenzie proceeded to whisper and giggle and kiss.

"Where is the PDA patrol when you need them?" I mumbled. Nudge bit back a laugh.

"But really," I continued kind of surprised Fang couldn't hear me, "some of us are trying to eat."

Unfortunately my attention was no longer focused on my food. It was sick. Yet, I couldn't look away from the gag fest. It reminded me of that MTV show, Scarred. It was absolutely disgusting but you couldn't stop watching the blood gush from those stupid idiots. Breaking me out of my thoughts, Iggy cleared his throat. I tore my gaze away  
from the couple who Iggy was staring at pointedly.

They ignored him.

"I wasn't kidding on Friday, Fang. She's one of them, and I have a straight ticket to blowing up the cafeteria" Iggy said loudly.

A quick glance told me Iggy had a mass of wires in his hand. That guy wasn't kidding about the bomb.

A minute later, Miss Fake Tan (the name had a certain something to it) left the table, leaving a grinning Fang.

"Oh get over yourself," I growled at him as I attacked my food. If anything, his stupid grin got even wider.

"What, you jealous?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. The guy has no grasp on personal space. I scooted farther down the bench.

"You wish." I scoffed.

For once in my life I couldn't wait for Fangless English.

The next few days went the same way: For a couple minutes at the start of lunch Miss Fake Tan would join us, and then leave a very smug Fang. I was this close to dumping the contents of my tray on him. The only thing that stopped me was my growling stomach. He was lucky I liked to eat.

Those first few days, I never forgot that guys warning though. Neither did Viv. Everywhere I went, someone was there with me. And every time, I felt eyes on me. To say the least, it was unnerving. To call it pleasant would be like calling Fang helpful, considerate, and ugly.

Wait, scratch that last part. Obviously being around him is causing me mental issues.

Wednesday found me stumbling through an empty hallway as I pulled on my sneaker after gym. The coach had let us out late, then I had to wait for Brigid and her new  
victim (or boyfriend) to stop making out so I could get through the door. Viv would kill me when she found out I was alone. Followed by Nudge bringing  
me back to life and killing me again when Viv told her why she killed me in the first place. I should have never introduced those two.

"Where's the fire?"

I dropped my shoe.

There was Ari in all his demented glory.

Oh crap, shit, crap.

Viv's little speech popped into my brain. Might as well…

"Ari go and throw yourself in front of a bus or something. This little thing we do," I gestured between us, "I'm done. Come near me again, and I'm calling the cops. Your punching bag is officially going to punch back." I finished strong. My head was held high. I was mentally patting myself on the back.

I started walking away (barely remebering to grab my shoe).

"I don't think so. Cause while you're calling the cops or whatever, I'll still have open access to those little brats you love so much."

I stopped cold.

No, no, no. I had thought this might happen, but it was an errant thought. That was all. I never actually thought the bastard would go after kids. I never thought he would be able to.

"Plus, who's going to believe you over me, the lawyer's son. I can get off with anything and I hate to break it to you but a couple of bruises aren't proof. So just keep on playing nice Max and we won't have any problems."

Suddenly his breath was on my neck. "Will we?"

I wanted to turn around and punch his lights out. But I couldn't. I wasn't sure what he said was true, but I couldn't take that chance. I wouldn't endanger Ariel and Gazzy for the world.

Before I could respond, Iggy appeared at the end of the hall, clutching a bomb in his hand. The look on his face told me he had heard every word of mine and Ari's, err, discussion.

"Ari, do us all a favor and fuck off."

"I-"

"Just shut up," Iggy snarled.

Someone was pissed.

"Leave Max and her family alone and just fuck off."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you, Max come on. Viv and Nudge are freaking out." He didn't have to tell me twice. In seconds I was standing next to Iggy.

"Oh and Ari?" Iggy called out. "Duck" and he threw the bomb down the corridor. Taking my hand, Iggy pulled me down into the nearest empty classroom.

As soon as I caught me breath he looked at me expectantly.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, resigning myself. "But first, what was that?"

"The bomb? Just a simple Tennis Ball Bomb. I always keep a couple on me."

He said it so nonchalantly all I could do was say 'Oh.' Deciding not to waste time, I told my story.

Iggy sat stony faced afterwards.

"Hey you still there?" I asked, jokingly as I waved my hand around in front of his face.

Iggy gave a start. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

This was alright with me, for moments before I had been having my own internal battle. As I've already mention, I'm not good with being rescued. I'm also not good with a thank you speech. Now, Iggy required a freaking red cape for what he just did. Honestly I should call him Super Ig and call it a day. My inner dilemma came from if I should say thanks. There was probably some proverb-like, fortune cookie shit somewhere that would dictate this, but as it was just me I decided on the thanks Max style.

I would give him my French fries at lunch. About as good as it gets for me.

"Why?" Iggy asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why what?"

"Why does Ari beat on you?"

"Well, I don't make it a point to delve into twisted minds such as his but I think that when he was younger his dad beat him. Then as I was dating him, the old man would always yell at him and get on his case for something or other. That's when I started getting these fabulous bruises."

Iggy nodded sagely. I had to stifle my laughs at the sight. This was not the time for Max brand humor.

"Then came the Brigid fiasco. They broke up and today she got a new victim. I think that whenever something goes wrong in Ari's life, he takes it out on me. It's easiest I guess, since he has a way to control me via my siblings."

Once again Iggy nodded. "You should be relatively safe for a while. Ari'll never admit it, but I scare the crap out of him."

"Do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Haven't you noticed how scary I am Max?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I elongated the word.

Iggy chuckled.

Soon we made our way to the lunch table where Viv and Nudge threw themselves at me. Immediately, I noticed Miss Fake Tan occupying Fang. I nearly growled. What was she still doing here?

Five minutes and several choice words later, it was just us again.

Feeling left out after Monday, Sam had followed Miss Fake Tan to her table.

After a few whispered conversations, I was sure that Fang was still in the dark when it came to my problems. Thank God.

Conversation picked back up for the last ten minutes of lunch. During this, I looked around at my friends .I looked at my food. I looked back at my friends.

Ah, hell. Here goes nothing.

"How would you guys like to eat dinner at my house tomorrow?"

**Sorry, its a bit shorter than usual. Now, go read Ch 7, but I really hope you guys still review each. Please! With some Fang and Iggy on top. And a rare picture of Ari locked in a jail cell. I'm sure there was something else I was going to write but I can't remember, so review please. I hoped you guys liked it.**


	7. Guns? Nah, Just Give Em a Ketchup Bottle

**Part two of the double, YAY! Oh this is un betaed, due to the fact that I wanted to post this, well, now. Plus I didn't want to bug Yami1234 after she just edited last chapter. So I had Ginerva-Lily (Hi Ginerva-Lily!) look over this quickly. Sorry in advance for any bad grammar.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys will love this chapter. First piece of Fax. Almost. Enjoy!**

Max POV:

_Why was I doing this? _The question echoed again and again in my mind. There I stood by my front door anxiously waiting for them to arrive.

Of course the moment the stupid question left my mouth all four of them had agreed. They were all excited and making plans. I tried to bring the attention to Iggy possibly getting expelled, but was immediately put off. Apparently, the teachers are too stupid to trace it to him and the students wouldn't snitch.

They went right back to their yes's.

'We'd love to come have dinner with your family, Max.'

Julie was ecstatic. And now while I was frozen with dread, she was finishing up dinner, Harry was relaxing on the couch watching the game with Gazzy, and Ariel was upstairs playing with her stuffed animals. Just my happy, normal family that I had been adopted into. Thankfully, for once I had foresight and informed my rag tag team of friends this. It was met with varying levels of shock. I wasted no time in telling them that sympathy and pity would be met with slammed doors and fists. Only them would laugh, nod, and tell me to shut up.

The best part was that Julie was making beans to go along with dinner. Let me tell you, beans and Gazzy don't mix. Kill me now.

This would be torture. Water boarding had nothing on tonight. Maybe I could sneak out through a window….

It was at this point in my thought process that an old truck pulled to a stop outside. Right behind it was a white mini van.

Viv and Iggy had arrived.

I yanked the door open before they could ring. My eyes wide and frantic.

Viv took one look at my expression. "Calm down before you give yourself an ulcer. It's just dinner."

And with that she pushed her way past me into the living room. Iggy followed.

"Well, come on in," I muttered as I slammed the door close only to have a foot catch on it.

"You know its generally considered rude to slam the door on a person." Fang quietly said after pushing open the door.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," I looked behind him, "Did you walk?"

"Yes, and I would love to come in, thanks." And before I could yell at him Fang had taken be by the shoulders, pushed me backwards, and walked into the house. His hands left a burning sensation where they made contact. Must be allergic to his soap.

By the time I got to the living room, Harry and Gazzy had already introduced themselves. Iggy was whispering something to Gazzy in the corner while Viv and Fang were watching the game with Harry. Two down, two to go.

I had a nagging suspicion that after Gazzy's encounter with Iggy, he would become even more of an eight year old. I shuddered at the thought. The second I see a bomb coming from that boy Iggy would be dead.

I settled on the couch beside Fang. Viv and Harry were arguing about who was better, the Green Bay Packers or the Cowboys. Personally I thought they both suck but that's just me.

Fang was sitting there, staring at the screen almost as if he wasn't seeing it. For the thousandth time since I had met him I wondered what was going through that confusing, and annoying as hell, mind of his.

Fed up with his silence, I nudged him in the ribs. "Tell me Mr. Darcy, what has you so zombie-like?"

In response I got a smirk. A loaded smirk that said 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

I scowled, but before I could pummel the answer out of him, Ariel came skipping down the stairs. Jumping the last two steps, she excitedly walked up to us and stopped in front of Fang. Her head cocked to the side. Well, this would be interesting.

"Hi, I'm Ariel," she chirped, sticking out her hand.

Fang took it with a smile.

"Hey, Ariel, I'm-"

"Fang, I know," she finished with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. What was the six year old up to?

Ariel turned her blonde head and grinned at me. Instantly I understood. I blanched.

She wouldn't, was my last thought before I wanted to sink down into oblivion.

"You're the guy that's in love with Max." She added sweetly.

"Ariel," I screeched. I was aware of Fang changing colors like a techno-color disco light. Iggy and Gazzy were alternately grinning like idiots and making retching noises, while Viv unsuccessfully hid a smile. Harry was studiously ignoring us all.

"What?" Ariel asked, looking all the innocent angel. I drew my finger over my throat.

That's when the bell rang. Laughing with glee, Ariel waved to the others in greeting, and took off for the door.

Seconds later, Nudge came running in. Seeing all of are faces she turned to Ariel at her side.

"What's with Max and Fang? And why does Iggy look like he's about to pee his pants?"

Ariel pulled her down and whispered into her ear. My so called friend burst into a fit of giggles.

"I like your sister Max."

I merely grumbled something about devils in reply.

Harry finally extricated himself from the game to usher us into the kitchen. As everyone was introduced to Julie, he snuck back into the living room. I watched him go, wishing I could follow.

Gazzy claimed Iggy as his, and introduced him to Julie. Nudge and Viv both played the innocent, sweet, and proper best friends. All handshakes, compliments, and unicorns. I was waiting for one of them to curtsey.

Then Julie laid eyes in Fang. It was kind of like a vulture locking onto its next meal. I could see that gleam in here eye. The one oh-so similar to Angel's. I gulped.

"So, Fang, you go to school with Max?" Julie asked casually. Just wait for it.

"Yes."

"And you have two classes with her?"

"Yes."

"And I've heard you have a fairly active social life?" And now we're getting down to it.

Fang's quick and sure one word answer didn't come. I felt for him, I really did, but better him than me.

After thinking for a minute he answered, "You could say that."

Julie nodded.

"And when do you plan on asking Max out?" And there it was. The phrase 'like mother, like daughter' just became so much clearer for me. I think I even saw Ariel shoot her a thumbs up.

Fang, once again, changed colors, while everyone else full on cracked up in the background. Shooting them all a glare, I changed the subject.

"Julie, food smells great. What's for dinner?" Lame and unoriginal I know, but it worked. Julie's face lit up as she turned back to her dinner. I saw ribs, burgers, mac and cheese, corn bread, and the list goes on. By the time my eyes were the size of dinner plates, I had a thin line of drool. I hastily wiped it off.

"Since its so nice out, and I'm very attached to my clean, white dining room I figured you guys could have a picnic outside. Harry, Ariel, Gazzy, and I will all eat inside."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of having them all over?" I'll never understand adults.

Julie merely shook her head, another gleam evident in her eye. Before the wheels in my mind could turn the smell of chocolate chip cookies invaded my senses. Eat now, get all philosophicey and dectivey later.

Julie called out to the house, bringing the rest of my family stampeding into the kitchen. They piled plates high with food and stationed themselves back in front of the T.V. Thankful that the meetings were over I grabbed a couple dishes and motioned for my friends to follow me outside. We sat everything on the old, family picnic table. Julie had covered it with a red and white checkered table cloth. I snorted.

Wasting, no time, I heaped food unto my plate, sighing as I raised the first morsel to my lips.

It was silent for the first couple of minutes as we ate. Eventually Nudge gushed about my family. Especially Ariel.

Viv and Iggy followed with cracks about some of the earlier comments. My neck flushed as they joked about Fang's undying love for me. Julie and Ariel were so getting it later. I would've watched my back if I was them.

Fang just sat there. He was brooding, or sulking. I couldn't tell which. Either way it bugged me.

"What's up with you, Mr. Darcy?" I asked him.

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence. How hard is it to give me a simple answer?

Tired of being ignored, I flicked a piece of hot dog at him. That got me a response.

Slowly he looked up from his food. In one smooth motion he took his spoon and launched potato salad straight at my head.

"Fang," I shrieked, "your dead." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy give Fang one of those weird guy fist bumps. Not a good move mister.

"But first," I said, picking up the bowl of beans, "Iggy looks a little," and pouring it on Iggy's head, "pale." Viv and Nudge clapped as I gave a bow. Iggy looked murderous with beans dripping from his previously red hair.

It was a chain reaction. Iggy turned and threw a roll at Viv who poured soda on Nudge who put even more food on me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"This means war,"

And a war we had. Food started flying as we ran around the back yard. Minutes into the fight, Fang seemed to disappear, but I paid no attention. I wasn't in the mood to deal with weird.

Soon Iggy and Viv teamed up and stole all the condiments. This sent Nudge scampering up a tree to hide.

I was the only one left. Letting out a loud battle cry, they both started toward me.

Giving a loud laugh, I ran forward and past them, pelting them with pickles as I went. I stopped near the back door, with no where to go, until a hand shot out from the table and quickly pulled me under.

"What the-"

A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Thought you could use some help," Fang whispered, smirking.

I roughly tore his hand away and pursed my lips.

"Your welcome," Fang said, his smirk growing.

Stupid, cocky bastard.

Fang seemed to read my thoughts on my face cause then he added, "Why thank you."

I bit back a growl before sticking a pickle down the front of his shirt.

It wasn't until then that I realized how close we were. Our noses were almost touching, and I could make out specks of green in Fang's dark eyes.

Without warning he brought his hand up to my cheek.

Then our noses touched, our lips were getting closer, and-

A shower of ketchup and mustard got us from both sides. It was the funniest sight I had ever seen. Probably cause it was so strange seeing Fang in anything other than black and gray. I busted up laughing as Iggy and Viv popped up on either sides of us..

"Not the best hiding spot guys," Viv said grinning.

It wasn't till later that night when I was settled on the couch with a chocolate chip cookie that I allowed myself to think of Fang and mine's almost something. I refused to think the k word. The idea of him and me doing that was supposed to be utterly impossible.

Why would I ever kiss Fang in the first place? Wait, damn it, I thought it.

_Anyway though_, a part of me told my self, _Fang does have very nice eyes. _

Does not, I argued back.

_Does too._

Does- Oh god, I'm going mental.

I groaned, chomping down hard on my cookie. I savored the chocolaty goodness before going back to my thoughts.

Probable mental issues aside, why in the hell would I almost kiss Fang?!

Once again, _his eyes_, were whispered into my brain.

Shut up, I mentally yelled back, Fang was about as attractive as a rabid bear. Well, except when he was sexy.

Wait, I didn't, never mind.

Hormones suck.

That was when the light bulb appeared over my head.

That was it. Hormones. The almost kiss was because I'm a hormonal teenage girl and Fang just happened to be moderately good looking.

So, in conclusion, I told myself happily, it's all Fang's fault.

I punched the air in triumph, and took another bite out of my cookie.

It was about time I could eat it in peace.

**This chapter was fun to write. And it was almost Fax!!! Oh, I just wantde to say that in Ginerva-Lily's mind the green Bay Packers won that foot ball game. lol**

**So, what did ya think? I would love some reviews. They make my day. I shall hopefully be updating soon.**


	8. What Light Through Yonder Class Breaks

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ummm, thanks to my beta yami1234. Thanks to you guys. This chapter is way short, but its really just a filler/set up. Oh and it sucks. I apologize in advance. Now, Enjoy!!! (sorry if there are any questions I'm not answering. I'll get them next time.)**

Max POV:

I walked into school on Friday head held high. I had every intention of pretending like last night's hormonal outburst never happened. It seemed Fang had other ideas.

The cheap fluorescent lights shone off his stupid black hair. For once he was his face was serious, he was serious, and he had chosen this moment to block me from going into Art.

I internally rolled my eyes as I brushed my way past him. Or tried to anyway.

The idiot grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side.

I resisted the urge to growl.

"Max, I think we need to talk about yesterday."

Again with the seriousness. This was something I didn't want to talk about. I had decided that I wouldn't yell at him for causing the incident if he just left it alone. That would always be too much to ask of from Fang it seemed.

At that moment, I could have attempted to walk away. I could have told him no. Frankly, I could have done a lot of things.

But, instead I slapped him and hissed "Yesterday was all your stupid fault so drop it."

Slapping really isn't my thing. Just seems too cliché and in the category of foot stamping, but a full on punch didn't seem suited to the middle of a crowded high school hallway. Call it a hunch. I for one hadn't been in the mood for detention.

So I slapped Fang, pressed my point, and marched into Art. He didn't mention it again. Smart soon faded into October. Over the weeks that passed Ari was really nowhere to be seen. He still came to school, but he left me alone.

For the most part.

There was still the occasional trip in the hallway and being made the target in gym by one of his clone drone friends. This was a name Viv, Iggy, and I had taken to calling the various Aris and Brigids of our school. Nudge was friends with some of them so didn't say it in protest. We had refused Fang permission of using it since most of his girl friend's fit the bill to a tee.

His lunchtime antics had yet to stop making me want to upchuck. Honestly, you'd think it would get old by now, making out with someone every day, which was one of Fang's favorite activities. I brought my theory to Nudge.

"Yeah, unless they are really good kisser," was her response.

That was a subject I refused to think about. I stamped it down and buried it with a rusty shovel. I piled the spot high with all my dirty laundry, and wiped my hands on my jeans before returning to the real world.

And damn it I still thought about his lips on mine. I was inches away from slapping him again.

The first week of October, right as I stepped away from my locker after school, Nudge and Viv ran up to me full of mischievous smiles. I stopped in my tracks, waiting for their madness to begin.

"Max, you'll never guess! It's so cool. Such a classic, and I know you might be mad, but we just had too. Oh this is going to be so fabulous. I can't-"

Viv clamped a hand to Nudge's mouth, muffling the rest of her exclamations.

Out of her long speech I caught only one thing.

"What might I be mad about exactly?" I questioned, arms crossed over my chest, ready to pitch a Max style fit.

Horrible pictures of dance committees and show choir flashed through my mind. Ishuddered. They wouldn't be that cruel.

"We signed you up for the fall play!" Nudge squealed.

I take it back. They would.

I fixed Viv with a cold glare as Nudge prattled on about the fabulousness of it all. Yeah, right.

Viv rolled her eyes at my look.

"Calm down. We only put you down for a minor part. I'm the one doing the leads." Viv said. Well, at least that fit. If anyone was dramatic, it was Viv. Hell, the first day I met her, she acted as if English class was a Broadway stage.

"What are the chances of me getting out of this?" I asked, hoping to see some light at the end of this corny line filled tunnel.

"Slim to none," Viv replied.

"What's the slim?"

"You die."

Of course.

"What's the play?" I asked wearily. If I was wearing boots I'd probably be shaking in them. What if we did High School Musical the Musical?

I'd have to take the slim and kill myself.

Viv grinned. "Romeo and Juliet."

That wouldn't be so bad. There was death, and sword fighting. Maybe Ari would try out for Mercutio and I could be Tybalt. Oh, the possibilities.

"As long as I don't get cast as a girl," I stated, already imagining fighting with the swords.

"No promises, "Viv said, and turned, "She's doing it Nudge," Viv whispered, elbowing her in the ribs.

Nudge gave a yelp, squeal combo. It was probably one of the most amusing sounds I'd ever heard.

"That's-" Nudge paused, "Have you guys been listening to me at all?"

"Nope," Viv and I said, both of us starting to laugh as Nudge scowled.

"Jerks," Nudge muttered before grabbing our arms and dragging us down the hallway.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, gasping as I tried to control my laughter and wrench my arm back from her grasp. Her pointy pink nails were embedding themselves in my arm for cookie's sake.

"To the auditions of course." Nudge responded in her 'duh' tone. I jerked them both to a stop.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did we not mention that we signed you up weeks ago and the auditions are today?" Nudge asked eyes wide. Without waiting for a response she shrugged and continued, "Oh, well. Now let's go. I so do not want to be late."

My arm was once again nearly yanked out of my socket.

"Sneaky little devils," I mumbled, dragging my feet as I was hauled off to the auditorium.

"Ok, break a leg, dears," Nudge sang, pushing me and Viv toward the stage.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you trying out?" I asked Nudge, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nope, I'm doing costumes. Have fun," Nudge told me before walking off to find a seat in the back.

I looked at Viv.

"Might as well get this over with," I muttered, starting toward the stage, "but I swear if have to wear a dress you are dead."

I heard Viv snicker behind me. I shot her the bird.

Viv and I plopped down in the far side of the third aisle. Not close enough for us to be directly seen, but close enough that people knew we were there.

The director/ drama teacher droned on for a bit explaining how she found call backs to be useless so there would be none. She then became the proud owner of a nickname. DD. It stood for Director Dictator. I could practically hear Nudge giggling after we texted it to her.

After what felt like hours of my life passing before me, DD began calling people up to audition.

Most of them were, well, err… To say things nicely: pathetic.

A few were ok, but most of them honestly had no friends. If they did they would have been told how much they sucked. I know I would have told my friends, or would have been kind enough to erase their name from the sign-up sheet.

After the tenth poor soul made her way off stage after a particularly horrible version

of Juliet's balcony speech I was called up. Viv gave me thumbs up as I forgoed the stairs and hoisted myself up onto the stage.

"What part?" DD asked me. She had glasses perched on the end of her nose with at least three different copies of Romeo and Juliet on the chair next to her. I barely managed too hide my snicker.

"Tybalt," I answered automatically. He got to fight the most, plus anger was a very easy emotion for me.

"You do understand that that is a guy's role," she asked me looking skeptical.

I fought not to say 'No Shit Sherlock.'

"Yep," I said instead.

"Fine, read this," she shoved a piece of paper up at me. DD then turned to a boy on her left, "Jeremy go up and read Lord Capulet."

A sullen faced boy hopped up on the stage. I glanced at my lines. All I had to do was fill them with hatred, which was pretty easy; I was full of that stuff.

I took a deep breath and read.

"This by his voice should be a Montague," I intoned. I hated to admit how caught up I got in all of it. I sneered in all the right places, scowled, and got indignant when the Lord was such a wuss. I almost forgot about everyone else until the end when Viv and Nudge stood and clapped. I couldn't help but grin.

Once I settled back into my seat, Viv was called up. I wished her luck, or broken limbs, or whatever.

She of course went for Juliet. She read her lines well, even adding in some hand movements. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Though I made sure she wasn't looking anywhere near me at the time.

When Viv came back she looked like she won the lottery.

A few auditions later, Lissa tried out for Juliet. Me and Viv booed very loudly once she finished, earning ourselves a glare which we gladly returned.

After an hour only one kid was left. It was a guy named Paul that I recognized from science. He was a bit of a pretentious ass if you asked me.

It didn't help him that in Science he always shot Iggy and me very dirty glares. He was practically screaming 'How dare you interrupt this wonderful learning experience?' The fifth time, Iggy snuck a stink bomb into Paul's back pack. Whoever said revenge wasn't worth it, had not seen Paul's face. It gave enough satisfaction to last for months.

It turned out, the pretentious ass also happened to be a very good actor. Damn him. I couldn't very well boo a good performance that would just make me look stupid. On second thought…

I booed him anyway.

Finally Viv, Nudge, and I trooped out of the auditorium. After a glance at the clock, I thanked God I had remembered to text Julie that I couldn't pick up Ariel and Gazzy.

As we walked outside, Nudge was already going on and on about the play and the costumes. Tuning her out, I sunk down on the steps to wait for Julie or Harry. Viv sat next to me looking quite smug.

"I can't wait till the list comes out," she whispered.

I nodded in agreement. All we had had to do was wait.

**Ummm, hi? Ok, that sucked, I know. I would love some reviews anyway though. They'll help make next chapter loads better. So review please. Oh, and I'm doing an MR Awards. I would love it for you guys to go nominate. But if you do, I'm begging you to PLEASE nominate stories for categories that need more, such as Total, Iggy, Angel, Jeb, etc. Practically every story is getting a Fang and/or Max nomination. The list is getting long. Here's the link:**

**www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com**

**Hope ya like it. I'll do my best to update soon.**


	9. So You've had a Bad Day

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! But here it is! Hope you like it! If anyone is OOC tell me, cause my beta mentioned it and now I'm going to start double and triple checking.**

**Big Heaps of thanks to Meepisms, my beta. Love all of you reviewers and such. Thanks to FuzzyLogic11 who gave me like a big chunk of an idea. Any unanswered questions, please re ask. **

**ENJOY!!!**

Max POV:

A few days later, I yanked the school door open, nearly trampling a freshman in the process. Annoying little pests they are. And I swore that each year they get freaking shorter.

I had better not been that short as a freshman.

My mind was running around these thoughts when I ran smack into Lissa. Now, normally this would have given me great pleasure. Heck, I would have done it on purpose. But this morning I was out for blood and Lissa was in a bitchy—well, _bitchier_ mood. Let's just say had it lasted two more seconds, someone would have a broken nose. And you better know it wouldn't have been me.

It went like this.

Walk, walk, walk, _bam!_ I run into—no,—_Lissa_ runs into me. And the shriek that girl gave could have been heard by a deaf man.

"Move it freak," Lissa hissed, picking up her books and shoving past me.

Okay, it was no Troy, but my arm was still cocked when Vivian arrived two seconds later.

"I see you've encountered Lissa's sunny personality this morning," Viv said, fighting a smirk. I lowered my arm, and started to walk.

"Oh, you look like a demonic, badass Pippy Long Stocking by the way," Viv added, glancing at my braided pig tails that Ariel forced me into this morning. Which, coincidentally, was the source of my bad mood. I swear, that girl has mind control powers.

I shot Viv the bird before speaking.

"What's with her this morning? She's more… you know, than usual."

Viv's mouth split into a big grin. "Casting for R&J was posted this morning. The poor girl only got understudy."

Viv was purposefully holding put on what we got. I knew it. She wanted me to ask. This was why she was so good at theatre. Stupid drama queen.

I sighed. "And what did we get, Vivian?"

Viv's grin grew even bigger. It reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"You got Tybalt, and I got," she paused and took a deep breath—.

"Juliet," I got out before she could speak. Laughing, I dodged her blow to my head.

"Better be careful Viv, I don't think Juliet has any broken nails." I snickered as she aimed her converse-clad foot at my shin.

"I'll show you broken," she said, smiling despite her efforts not to.

"Anyway," I continued, leaning against the Art door frame. "Congrats. You deserved it. And I hope you know that if I had gotten any part other than Tybalt, I would have snuck into your room, dyed your hair pink, and stolen all of your converse."

Most people would have laughed, but Viv was smart enough to know I was serious (though she did give a pretty big smirk). It didn't help that I've been coveting her converse collection since that first sleep thing. She is the only person I know who owns a pair in almost every color. Oh, the unfairness of life.

Viv smirked and blew me a kiss as she turned to her next class. "When hell freezes over," she through over her shoulder.

After a nightmare morning and a hellish period of Fang tugging on my braids, I slunked to lunch. As I stood in line for whatever crap the lunch ladies called food, some tall idiot cut in front of me. On a normal day, I would've just dealt with it or got back in front of him, but I was having a bad day.

A _really_ bad day. I stress the really.

So instead I tapped his shoulder. Let me tell you, this was a stretch. He was one of those "How's the weather up there?" kind of guys. And I'm already pretty tall myself, so this was saying something.

This guy was also very slow. Sloth-like, slow motion expert slow. By the time he finally faced me, we were already at the front with five supposed authority figures ready to slop food onto our trays. And I was so ready to smash a tray on his head. Silently cursing timing, I mumbled a never mind, and grabbed a fork.

I reached the lunch table still grumbling about fucking lunch ladies.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Viv said while I slammed my lunch tray down.

"Sam wouldn't shut up in Art and we had a pop quiz on Picasso," Nudge trilled, munching on an apple.

"He wouldn't shut up in Math either," I muttered, poking at the brown mass in front of me.

"Morris made her sit in the corner facing the wall," Iggy supplied, grinning. He probably had enjoyed that sight more than Lissa did.

Diabolical idiot.

Everyone turned to Fang for his account of fourth period. He had the sense to look sheepish.

"Someone might have been pulling her braids all period," he said quietly, shooting me an apologetic look.

It was denied.

"God, that's so first grade Fang," Nudge exclaimed before switching topics. "So Iggy, did Viv tell you the good news?"

Iggy dropped his fork.

"Your dad isn't coming back is he?" Iggy whispered, a panicked look coming across his face. I desperately tried to muffle my snickers.

"Why would that be a good thing?" Viv raised an eyebrow.

The look of relief on his face was priceless.

"So what's the good news then?" Iggy asked, stuffing his face with food.

"I'm playing Juliet in the play."

Ig flashed her a grin. Which was good, cause I'd have to beat him silly if he wasn't supportive.

"Congrats, you deserve it."

"I know. Romeo's not half bad either."

That was a fact I had been blocking throughout the day. Why you ask? Well, let's see, Paul the Pretentious Ass got the role. That's why. This means on top of science, I have to spend my weekends with him to. On a scale from one to ten, I was a negative five.

So was Iggy.

"WHAT!" Iggy whisper yelled. His tray lay forgotten as he started in on Paul. I stole a handful of fries that I should have been smart enough to get in line and turned to watch the show.

"What's wrong with Paul?" Viv asked with a shrug, clearly unconcerned.

"Paul is the know-it-all idiot who asked you to homecoming last year."

What? How did I not know about that? Some friends they are. Someone could have at least mentioned Paul had a thing for—.

And that's when it clicked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ig, you're not jealous are you? Cause you know they get to kiss, right?"

I swear his face turned fifteen shades of red, and his ability to speak disappeared. His mouth opened and closed in shock.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

But, apparently I was the only one who found this funny.

Viv got up to throw away her trash and Fang and Nudge had tuned out Iggy and were talking amongst themselves.

I quickly sobered up.

The rest of lunch blurred by. Viv calmed Iggy down. Fang did his eye smoldering thing. I flipped him off. Nudge talked.

In English we had the sub from hell. No talking. Not getting up. No nothing. The guy even yelled at this short nerdy kid for throwing something away.

The only bright side was that Viv's impressions of him were her best yet. Next period passed just as slowly.

"Only five minutes left," I muttered, glancing at the clock. Just five more minutes of French and I would be free.

As I checked the clock for the sixth time, Fang slid into the seat next to me.

"So, Max what part are you playing in Romeo and Juliet?"

"How do you even know I'm in it, Mr. Darcy?" I shot back, enjoying his sigh at the nickname.

"Nudge told me. So what I'm wondering is if I finally get to see you in a dress."

"Not even in your dreams. I'm playing Tybalt."

Fang grinned. Not one of those grins that makes my heart stop (hypothetically speaking, of course) but a mischievous one. An evil one.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

His grin grew even wider.

"This might be a bit awkward."

"How in the hell would it be awkward?"

You would think he took a course in bugging the hell out of me. Frustrating Max 101. Lesson A? Talking in riddles.

"Cause Nudge roped me into playing Mercutio. And it's got to be difficult killing the guy you're attracted to. Plus," he looked thoughtful for a second, "Mercutio's supposedly gay." Fang gave a shudder and walked away, but not before shooting me one last look. This one calculating and expectant.

Oh boy.

**Short, but kind of fillerish. I liked it though. Any OOCness compared to other chapters? Reviews, questions, comments and such are loved. Vote in my awards (link on profile). Okey Dokey, thats all. I'm going to go post this now =D**

**P.S. Hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!**


	10. I'm Fucking Falling

**I'm speed posting here. Its up, kind of quickly. First Fang POV. YAY! This is longer. not a filler, finally. Big thanks to Meepisms. I love you reviewers and such.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Max POV:**

I groaned as the scalding hot water burned away all the worries of the day. I just wanted to forget. Just for one minute, I wanted an outer body experience. One where all my frustrations would just disappear.

It had been two weeks since the cast list posted. Rehearsals always ran in a similar pattern. And each day I've been rehearsing the _exact_ same scene with the _exact _same outcome.

There I would be, facing Fang, who at the time would be three people.

Fang was DD's (director dictator for those of us who have short-term memory) favorite.

He walks in late?

'Oh that's ok dear, take a seat.'

He misses a line?

'Have you not been memorizing, you little rascal?'

He brings a girl to rehearsal?

'Well, we could use the feedback...'

It was the epitome of unfair. I walk in barely a minute late and she has my head. My only consolation was that DD also let Fang bring in food. Meaning he brings cookies and shares. Gotta find that silver lining sometime, right?

Next, he was Mercutio. The same guy Tybalt (me) was supposed to be running a sword through. Very moody, too. Tybalt would stand there, sword poised as Romeo held Mercutio, he would go in for the kill and, that's it. The sword would pause right in front of his heart.

Which leads me to identity number three, Fang as Fang. The guy who apparently has a thing for me, who annoys the hell out of me, who can also be kind of swee—er, _tolerable_, and I would begrudgingly admit is one of my best friends. This, of course opens up a whole new jar of cookies since I would have no qualms stabbing Ig.

Therefore, each day the same thing would happen. We'd start rehearsal, I'd freeze up for some unknown reason, get yelled at, and couldn't kill Fang.

It was not a fun picture. Fortunately—or unfortunately—Saturday changed everything. (this my good readers is a hyperbole added for dramatic effect, it only changed almost everything).

I collapsed into my seat next to Viv bright and early on Saturday morning.

"All who think seven is to early, say I," I called out tiredly.

A chorus of I's from my cast mates rang back to me.

See, I am always right.

Fang came sauntering in not a minute later. I groaned.

"Viv, what am I going to do?" I whispered, slumping in my seat at the thought of another failed rehearsal.

She stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't you just imagine Ari's head on his body?" she whispered back.

"Oh," I said feeling stupid. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Thank me after it works," she said. I grinned at her.

We watched the flurry of movement on stage as the preliminary sets were arranged.

Iggy waved at us as he set up a card table. Nudge had roped him into working back stage. Secretly, I think he was thrilled at the chance to spy on Viv and Paul. Not that he'd ever admit it or anything.

Speaking of the pretentious ass, I spotted Paul lounging in a corner with his friends Lord Capulet and one of the servants.

Lissa was sitting on the stairs with the other understudies. She was sulking—not a new development. She'd been doing it ever since rehearsal numero un.

During the midst of my observations, a box of Girl Scout Cookies landed in my lap. "Hope you like Tag Alongs," Fang said, plopping down next to me.

I gave him a smile while opening the box. The best way to wake up in the morning? Pure sugary goodness. It's a fact.

I chomped down on the chocolaty bits of heaven and sighed, "I love these." I handed a cookie over to Viv.

"Can I get a thank you?" Fang asked with a smirk.

"Sure you can," I mumbled through another cookie.

"How about a kiss?"

I laugh. Fang's flirting was one of those things you just ended up getting used to.

"Nice try," I told him, reaching into the box again.

"But you can get a cookie," I added. I pulled out a Tag Along and popped it into his mouth.

I heard Viv snicker beside me.

She also stole another cookie. "I swear Girl Scout Cookies are the best invention since the Beatles."

"Here, here," I tack on, feeling in such a good mood that I blew Iggy a kiss. I'd never seen him look so weirded out.

I caught him mouthing 'is she high?' to Viv.

I saw her nod.

Who knew a people could get high off cookies?

Okay, so maybe it was just me

__________

I clamped my hand over my ears in an attempt to block out the heinous noise. It was about ten in the morning and I was hanging back stage with Nudge and Ig while Viv and pretentious ass worked on one of their scenes.

"Nudge, I love you, I really do, but I swear to God if you do not stop singing I will go find some duct tape and it will completely clash with your outfit."

Nudge only smiled and continued singing while she worked on a costume. Ever since I met up with her ten minutes ago, it had been non-stop singing. At movie night, we watched Wizard of Oz and now she was singing any songs that came to mind.

At the moment, it was the Lollipop Guild.

We really needed to stop watching musicals.

I turned to Iggy for some sympathy only to find the traitor humming along.

I muttered, "Oh the fucking humanity," before jumping up in search of refuge. Don't get me wrong, the Wizard of Oz is a great movie, but hearing repeatedly:_ "We are members of the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild. And as the members of the Lollipop Guild. We'd like to welcome you to Munchkin Land."_ Pair this with Nudge's not so great singing voice and it's enough to send anyone off their rocker. And don't even get me started on Iggy's humming. That boy couldn't carry a tune if it killed him.

Rubbing my ears to return feeling, I made my way up to the lighting booth. A senior called J.J. ran the lights and he was thankfully silent.

He gave me a nod as I sat down next to him. I'd been up there several times over the past couple weeks.

My attention was on the stage where Fang was now acting. I sighed. Just watching him sent shivers down my spine. Normally, I'd blame it all on hormones, but the excuse is sounding old even to me.

I was starting to find thick cracks in my unbreakable wall. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure hormones were the only things at work.

It was tricky stuff and, truthfully, it scared the crap out of me.

I took a deep breath. The stage was set, the time was right, and all I had to do was stab him. Run him trough with my plastic sword. Today, Mercutio would die.

I closed my eyes, superimposing Ari's face on Fang's body.

He was sneering at me with his blonde hair falling down into his cold eyes.

A fiery hatred spread through me. I could practically feel my healed bruises throbbing in remembrance.

I could faintly hear the calls of DD cueing me. One: jab, two: thrust, three: parry, and four: die.

The cheap practice prop entered the crook of Fang's arm, and DD called cut. I gave a very un-Max like squeal and jumped Fang.

"I did it!" I screeched before grabbing him in a hug. The smile plastered on my face bordered maniacal, and I could feel Fang's deep chuckles through his chest. Over his shoulder, I saw Nudge with her jaw agape, and a snickering Iggy.

That's when it hit me.

I just hugged Fang.

Voluntarily.

I jerked backward. In the process of running off stage, I tripped, fell, got back up, and finally high tailed it back up to the lighting booth. Basically, The Odyssey was reenacted in a matter of seconds. You could hear the fictional gods laughing.

I mimed banging my head against the control desk several times. J.J. probably thought he was housing a cuckoo in his lair. Maybe he'd be right. I didn't even know what I was doing when I hugged Fang. It was instinctual, spawned from my euphoria at getting the scene right for once. And the worst part is that I threw out the pure hormones excuse. Ah, woe is me, a cookie is needed.

At that moment I really wished we hadn't eaten all the Tag Alongs.

Damn it.

**Fang POV:**

I watched Max stomp around the stage firing off lines left and right. Her hair was flying around in a chaotic halo. God, I'm a wuss. If I could, I would kick my own ass. To my chagrin that's impossible, as is getting rid of these…

_Feelings._

I shuddered just thinking about it. Let's get something cleared up right now: Fang never had feelings before. Not for his other girlfriends. Not once.

But like some bad fairytale, along comes Max and all that hard work goes down the shitter.

It's pathetic.

And stupid.

And hopeless.

Max is horrible and sadistic and hot and stubborn and made me feel every emotion humanly possible.

Every fucking one. You would think that's the type of thing to take a toll on a guy. I told myself those words, picturing myself jumping out of a window from the toll. But that's not it.

That's not it because every time she's around I smile.

It's because I can't stop thinking about her.

It's because all I want is for her to be mine.

It's because I think I'm falling in love with her.

Max.

I think I'm falling in love with Max.

I'm so screwed.

Iggy fell into the seat next to me, snapping me out of my inner musings.

"Can't keep the ladies off you, can you?" Iggy shot off, grinning.

I gave a humorless chuckle.

He was talking about the hug. Sure, she hugged me. So what? It wasn't enough. This "friends" thing would never be enough.

Why couldn't she just fucking see that?

"You're a regular Edward Cullen."

"Twilight reference, really?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"I was curious," Ig said with a shrug.

"I'm sure."

"Besides," I added in a louder voice. "I think the nickname's Mr. Darcy."

Ig's smirk grew even wider. I thought his face would split in two.

"Do you really want me using Max's pet name for you?"

"It's not a pet name." I said quickly. I didn't need anyone getting my hopes up.

Iggy gave me a pitying look. The bastard. Thinks he's so knowledgeable just because he has the girl he wants.

"I hope you thank God that Vivian has such low standards," I told him, my eyes back on Max.

I saw him smile wistfully out of the corner of my eyes. "Every day."

Max was now off to the side on her cell phone. I couldn't see her face but her shoulders were tense. I wanted nothing more than to go over and help her relax.

There was only silence for a few minutes.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Iggy said knowingly.

I smiled a little wistfully, too.

**Max POV:**

Gazzy's voice on the phone kept running rampant through my head, like a broken record.

"_Max you need to come home now. Hurry, please."_

"_Max you need to come home now. Hurry, please."_

"_Max you need to come home now. Hurry, please."_

Something was wrong. Something was scaring my siblings.

If I were an animal, I would have growled.

I immediately left rehearsal. DD reminded me of a black widow with the look she gave me when I asked to go. It took every ounce of my self-restraint not to snap her head off.

God bless Viv and Nudge for interference.

The second I slammed open those auditorium doors autopilot switched on.

Open doors.

Jump steps.

Run home.

I didn't even have enough time to obsess over the fact that the first things my mind jumped to were death, blood, and Ari.

I wasn't too far off.

"Ariel! Gazzy!" I yelled, slamming the house door shut and locking it.

I looked around frantically.

Two small blonde heads peeked around the corner.

"Oh thank freaking God." I caught them up in a hug.

"What happened?" I asked pulling back and looking at them.

Ariel had tear tracks down her cheeks.

She started whispering quickly.

"Slow down sweetie. I need people speak," I said softly, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Ariel nudged Gazzy with her elbow and he took over.

"Mom went to the store. But she said me and Ariel could play at the park if we wanted as long as we stayed together," he paused.

"And?" I prompted.

How much could happen at a tiny playground across the street?

The answer's a lot.

"That's when she saw him."

"Who?" When did kids get so cryptic?

"Ari," Ariel interjected, taking a swipe at her nose. "He was just there staring at us with that scary wolf smile. H-he scared me."

More tears started to trickle down. I wrapped her in another hug. The girl's only six. She shouldn't have to go through this. I should have protected her. I should have protected them.

I was stupid. I grew complacent about Ari.

That was a mistake I shouldn't have made.

Fifteen minutes later, I stepped into my scalding hot shower. For ten minutes, I succeeded in forgetting.

It was the best experience since cookies. But even cookies had to end, and the thoughts came back.

Both of them were guys. Care to guess whom?

**What ya think? Reviews are loved! Should be writing a bunch this weekend. Now I must go dress shopping! Again. Review!!!**

**P.S. Winners for the Mr Awards are posted go check them out.**


	11. Your Fortune Is, Exploding Spaghetti?

**I'm back again, still had no time to get beta'd but the mistakes were killing me so I'm quickly fixing them before anyone else reads this. Sorry for any leftover mistakes. Hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!!! (oh and check my profile now or later today and I'll have links to their costumes up.)**

Max POV:

"Yes."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Maaaaxxxx…..!"

"NO!"

"Oh god would you both shut up!" Viv yelled suddenly.

Nudge flinched backward, the bambi eyes still firmly in place. My eyes were squinted shut.

The above exchange had been going on since Viv and Nudge showed up at my house five minutes a go.

I don't care what Nudge said, I was not going to go Halloween shopping with them. I refused. My foot was going down.

I glanced over my shoulder before pushing Viv, Nudge, and all their freaking shopping bags through my door. I wasted no time locking it. Vivian rolled her eyes at my paranoia.

What can I say? When it comes to the bastard named Ari I take no chances.

I had already told them both about his appearance. Viv had informed me that if I didn't calm down she would slip something in my drink to do it for me.

Ain't she just a doll?

"Hi Ariel, Bye Ariel!" I shouted while hustling the other two up to my room. I did not need the little 'angel' witnessing the fruits of my defeat and getting any ideas. It was the damn bambi eyes' fault anyway.

A plethora of Halloween costume parts soon littered my room. Apparently, Nudge did not believe in regular store bought costumes. They had no originality she said. No soul. No heart. And fifty thousand people would be wearing them. So I was forced to buy clothes for a costume I didn't want, to wear to a party I didn't want to go to. All the creepers come out on Halloween and I already have one creeper too many. But when Nudge threatened some horrible unmentionable if I skipped her party, I really had no choice. I'll just have to be as unpleasant as possible instead.

I sighed as I glanced at my costume. Viv thinks I got off easy, but easy does not mean a freaking a skirt. Nudge's brilliant idea for me was a groupie. A NeverShoutNever groupie with blue everything, and a mini skirt. Kill me now. Not that I didn't like the band, cause I did but I didn't do skirts. I didn't used to, anyway.

Viv's was 80s rocker. With the boots and the poofy skirt. Hair streaks and fishnets. The girl just about peed her pants when she found this corset thing. Nudge did the same after spotting these heels for her modern Belle costume. Who comes up with these things? I swear my torturers were separated at birth. They're lucky I love them.

I decided to tell them this and received an eye roll and the finger.

Viv's a classy one.

That's when Nudge opened my closet. You should have heard the shriek.

"Is this all your clothes?!" Nudge screeched. I swear she was only two seconds away from hyperventilating. My closet doors were wide open, showing tons of t-shirts, some cardigan things, and some jeans. I know that doesn't sound like much but I do have a pretty awesome collection of shoes.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

Nudge just stared while Viv browsed through my shirts.

"You closet is like an I pod." She threw over shoulder. I grinned. I kind of have a thing for band t-shirts. A groan escaped Nudge.

"You and me are going shopping," she ground out between tight lips. The girl was still staring at my closet like it killed puppies.

Which was probably why she so stupidly suggested that. Cause there was no way in heaven or hell that I would voluntarily go wardrobe shopping. Just thinking about those stores filled with whining pre-teens and nasally teens makes me shudder.

Before I could protest the shopping trip, Viv whipped a shirt out of my closet and gave me an accusatory glare.

"What is this," she shook the shirt, "doing in your closet?"

I immediately recognized the shirt and gulped.

"I, uh, well-"

My brilliant speech was cut short by Nudge's laughter.

"Ok, look. So maybe I like the Jonas Brothers! It's not that big of a deal. They have some good songs, and Ariel is obsessed."

More laughter.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, starting to laugh too. Pretty soon all of us were wiping tears out of our eyes.

I would never hear the end of that one, though. Stupid Jonas Brothers.

"Max," Nudge wailed, a while later, from her position on my bed, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Viv added, shooting up and springing for my door. Nudge smiled and followed but not before pulling a reluctant me along.

All I knew as I neared the kitchen was that Julie wouldn't want to kick and we had nothing 'quick' available. Whatever ended up happening, it couldn't be good.

The minute we stepped foot into the kitchen, Viv raised her hands in triumph. She was holding dry spaghetti, and- and- ingredients.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

She expected me to, I gulped. Cook.

"I figured we could make spaghetti and meat balls, since on Monday Julie just told us to help our selves." She said, before rummaging some more. Probably for a pot.

Nudge let out a squeal and went to help. Both of them ignoring my feeble protests. I remained stock still.

There was a reason I didn't cook. It was because I couldn't.

I thought back to seven year old me, left home alone at the Jacobson's. I'd never seen eggs go that black before.

Then there was ten year old me. Thought I'd keep it simple, make toast. I not only burned it, I set it on fire.

Years followed of rock hard cookies and exploded microwaves (I was trying to make popcorn).

I eventually just gave up.

When Nudge shoved a spoon in my hand I began to tell them this, then Gazzy came strolling in.

He froze when he saw the stirring spoon.

So, ok, I didn't totally give up. During May, I tried to make Ariel a birthday cake with Julie. Not even Total would eat it.

"What are you guys doing?" Gazzy asked slowly, still eyeing the spoon.

"Cooking. Why?" Viv replied while filling up the pot.

"Who's cooking?"

"Gazzy, shut up!" I mumbled glaring. Just cause I was a bad cook, didn't mean my friends needed to know how bad.

"Who does it look like?" Viv said, shooting us a weird look before resuming what she was doing.

Gazzy shot me a panicked glance before mumbling something about getting Harry to go out for dinner. Then he bolted.

I gripped my spoon, little bug. I'll have Nudge and Viv helping, I'll show him that hundredth time's the charm.

Nudge being slightly more perceptive than Viv at the moment, gave me spaghetti duty. All I had to do was add the spaghetti when the water started to boil. Easy. I could do this. It'd be cake.

Five minutes later, and the water still hadn't done anything, so I turned the heat up. Nothing wrong with a little juice. Alright, maybe I went ahead and added the pasta _and_ slapped the lid on. But a watched pot never boils and I figured if I just set the timer for longer, it'd be fine.

I made my way over to where Viv was chopping green stuff.

"Need any help?" I offered. I felt pretty accomplished with my sure owning of the pasta.

She declined and talk drifted to an English assignment.

Just as Viv was calling our teacher a particularly bad word, the door bell rang. She raised an eyebrow but I waved toward the door. Call me paranoid, but having a door with no peephole did nothing for my nerves.

As soon as a the door creaked, a little voice asked for Ariel, got declined, and asked what smelled so good.

I blanched.

Susie Bayson had experienced my cooking, ah, skills this summer. I was just making lemonade, I swear, but….

In my defense no one told me I had to add sugar.

Which was exactly what I shouted at Viv when Susie told her the story. I think Susie also might have questioned Viv's sanity of letting me near a stove.

Nudge just looked at me then the pot then back. It took her barely a second to get over there, which was exactly when the lid and the stuff underneath it went shooting up in the air.

In the chaos that followed I quickly mumbled an "I'll order Chinese," before retreating to the living room.

I finished my massive order, right before Viv made couch contact right next to me. Nudge was still kindly cleaning up. We both offered to help but the said something but us being in the way, and never cooking with me again so….

"What's with all the food?" Viv asked. She hadn't gotten on me about the incident yet, but the girl was just biding her time. I could respect that.

I mumbled something about how Harry would want some, while leaning back and closing me eyes.

Jeez, screwing up dinner really takes a lot out of a person.

There was another knock at the door.

I groaned. Not another one.

"I'll get it," Nudge sang, I imagined her prancing through the living room to the door.

"I think she wants to feel like Cinderella," Viv whispered.

I snickered.

Nudge loudly uttered an, "What are you doing here?"

And I wearily sat up.

What now?

As if my question was heard, an huffing Nudge, traipsed after by tow other came into me line of site.

I recognized the guys, waved one in, and told the other to go away.

So what does Fang do? He comes and sits right beside me. The bastard. I'm confused and stressed over him and he can do nothing but make it worse.

I really wanted to hit him. And gag.

Not over him, but the slight PDA Iggy and Viv were showing.

I mimed throwing up and ended up with a pillow chucked at my head.

I would've of told them to get a room, but I did not want that in mine. Talk about something to keep you up at night.

"You didn't answer my question." Nudge asked, hands on hips. It would have been funny if I hadn't just tuned back in to the real talking world.

"The guy bonding got boring," Fang said. He rested his arm behind on the back of the couch and I tensed.

Fang noticed and smirked.

So Mr. Darcy wanted to make me uncomfortable, well two could play at that game.

I innocently slid my hand to rest against his leg, just barely. He jumped away so fast I wanted to stick out my tongue in triumph. Then I noticed the slight, er, well… bulge in a center, um, area.

I couldn't stop the red for seeping up my neck to my cheeks. Iggy took one look at my face, then Fang. His laughter was so loud it nearly drowned out the my literal saved by the bell.

I'd never been happier to see a pimply faced delivery guy.

Well, that was until we broke out the fortune cookies.

"Ok, it's easy," Iggy said looking around excitedly like a little kid at Christmas. Of course little kids didn't know how to play sexy fortunes. Or at least I'd hope not.

Basically, Ig's brilliant game was to read your fortune, then add in bed at the end.

After earlier I really just wanted to throw my cookie at Fang, but I was no wimp so I looked him straight in the eye while Iggy went first.

"Be mischievous and you will not be lonesome in bed."

He snickered. "Sweet. Viv?"

And so it went, with Viv and Nudge getting some really bizarre ones that made me see why Iggy might actually like this game.

Then came Fang.

"Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later…" He stopped.

"Don't tell me _you're _shy." Viv said, trying to sound stern but I could tell she was suppressing laughs. This was making Viv laugh more than it should.

I narrowed my eyes but she was too busy staring and laughing at Fang.

"No," he answered evenly. "I just like my fortune the way it is."

He looked at me.

I did a head duck maneuver and broke my cookie. A subject change was needed and quick.

I never get what I want.

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future in…" I stopped and barely choked out the rest.

Everyone dissolved into laughs. Iggy was dead.

Later that night, I woke up panting and shivering from a dream.

Iggy was so, so dead.

**Opinions? I love Reviews. They help the writing process along. The chapter was NOT a dream. It just causeed her to have a dream. I promise to update before Christmas. **


	12. Ghosts, Ghouls, and Kisses Oh My!

**I'm so sorry. Though, Last time I took two months. This time only a month. Progress! Haha. Anyway, the Christmas deadline failed cause I forgot how time consuming my family is. Then my friends claimed me. Then I had finals. And since I'm also doing around seven clubs (some of which are pretty time consuming), and then more friends stuff, bits of drama, school work, and my ability to space on things the writing didn't get done.**

**Thanks to all the reminders I got. Though I do need to address something. I'm cool with reminders, but I don't like feeling as if I'm doing something wrong for having a life. I feel bad about taking a while to post but saying that I'll lose my readers and reviewers, and then ending with a 'loser' is not the way to go about sending reminders. I'm not sure how it was meant, but… **

**No hard feelings though.**

**I love all of you guys, and here it is. Finally. it's a pretty long one for me ( I think) and eventful one so Enjoy! (We're nearing the good stuff!)**

**Warning: Non-Betaed. I Apologize for the mistakes you're sure to find.**

**Once again, Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

"Holy crap, Nudge," Viv exclaimed as we walked up Nudge's drive. I had to agree.

It was, in a word, HUGE. At least for this town. It had the whole curving, circular driveway and everything. And this would be where, in mere hours, the biggest party of the year would be thrown. The bags I carted with me were the badge of being forced to go.

Damn, that Nudge.

I loudly slammed the front door behind me while Viv peppered Nudge with questions.

I hate parties. There's tons of people, most of whom I don't like, all crowded into a tiny space. Not to mention there's idiotic underage drinking, couples making out, and a hell of a lot of things to annoy me.

Of course all of the bitterness could just be because Nudge is making me wear a skirt.

"Viv?" I asked, while following them upstairs, "Doesn't it strike you as sad that you've gone to school with Nudge since kindergarten and know squat about her."

Nudge giggled. Though I couldn't see it, I could hear Viv's eyes rolling.

"That is exactly why I'm asking now. So Nudge, what do your parent's do?" If Viv's voice had been any sharper it would have cut me.

I laughed.

"They're surgeons."

Ah. That's when it clicked. Big house plus surgeons equals loaded. Lucky Nudge.

Not that I'm bitter or anything, never been very materialistic. Except for shoes, I kind of have a weak spot for shoes.

"Damn," Viv said before letting out a low whistle. "I think my future career just changed."

"Better not be squeamish," I said while flopping down on Nudge's bed. "So where are the parents?" I asked.

"They work a lot." Nudge said shortly.

Viv and I shared a look.

That screamed one thing, conversation closed.

And I for one know how to take direction. Most of the time.

I think Nudge saw the look. She sighed.

"Look, we get along great, but they're just-"

I cut her off. "Nudge, it's cool. We get it."

If there's anything I get, it's a screwed up family life. Viv's the same from what she's told me. She's got the mega strict father and the rebel brother. Not to mention she gets extra life suck's points for her mom. She passed away when Viv was five. And all cause of an idiot who decided to drink and drive. So remember kids, stick with a designated driver. No need to end up as road rugs.

Anyway, Nudge sent me a thankful glance before rooting through the bags I had dragged up to her very bright room.

She came up with an armload of stuff. All 'mine.' I think I turned a new shade of white when I saw the makeup. Plus, I had to get ready first. Oh, goody.

Fifty minutes later, my hair was straighter than Maverick, the stupid skirt was giving me an uncomfortable experience, and blue highlights striped my hair making me look like a clown. All that and I hadn't even had my makeup done. Probably cause I was staring at Nudge like a cornered animal. Where's Viv you might be asking? Why isn't she rescuing you? Cause the traitor opted to fling herself on Nudge's bed and flip through a magazine while I was yanked into the bathroom. The girl laughed her ass off.

I the commenced sending glares her way every ten minutes. If only looks could kill.

My sudden falling backwards shocked me back to the present. Apparently tripping over chords speeds up gravity. I silently cursed that fact as Nudge stood over me triumphantly, waving around her mascara thingy like a trophy.

I could only scowl and hiss, "You better not poke my eye out with that thing." She only giggled.

I stuck out my tongue in retaliation. Sometimes immaturity is the best weapon.

When Nudge was finally done, it felt as if an hour had passed. I looked at the clock and it really had. Soon I was finally ushered out of the bathroom so Nudge and Viv could get ready. This left me to stare at myself in the mirror. Ok, so maybe I was a little impressed. I looked different. Older, and well… better-looking. Heck, I looked hot, even the shoes rocked. I had been tortured all day. I deserved bragging rights.

And I used them cause my Never-Shout-Never groupie costume didn't totally suck anymore. If you didn't count the skirt. Though even with it…

Thoughts of Fang's reaction, immediately pinged through my head. I smirked. The least I could get out of this is seeing him melt like butter. Or maybe more like chocolate chips in a cookie. For satisfaction would be so, so sweet.

Nudge's yellow dress bobbed down the stairs as the Modern-day Belle ran down the stairs to let more people in. The house was starting to fill up. It was ready for a party. Not that I was scared or anything. If there's anything Max can handle, it's a crowd. I watched more people come tramping in. Ok, I really big, cramped crowd. A claustrophobic's nightmare. I gulped. My stomach started to fill with snakes, yet another thing I despise. They're just so slick and twisty. Not to mention the whole Adam and Eve thing. Those things have been bad from the start.

But all those thoughts became a laugh when Iggy walked through the door.

He was wrapped in tinfoil. Which wasn't even the worst part. The goof was also wearing black rain boots, a freaking fish bowl, and a name tag the said 'Hi my name is: Iggy the Astronaut.'

I nearly peed my pants laughing, and almost broke my neck when I tried to get downstairs. I was still cracking up when I made it to the bottom. Iggy walked up, and the laughing intensified when I got a close up.

"Nice boots," I choked out, "didn't know such big feet could fit into women's shoes."

I was doubled over, but could still feel Iggy's scowl.

"Yeah, well, nice mini skirt." he snapped back. That shut me up.

I straightened out and stared him down.

It seemed neither of us wanted to get crap about our costumes the whole night.

I offered my hand. "Truce?"

He shook.

I spent the next half hour chatting and luaghing with Iggy. No one's a saint so there may have been a couple snickers aimed at him. Just maybe.

Though compared to everyone else I was proud of my effort. My crowd scan left me seeing quite a few backward glances at Iggy's costume. It made up for my failed scouting attempts. Not that I looked for anyone specific or anything. But, just off-hand, I could tell you Fang hadn't shown yet.

It didn't take long for Viv the 80's girl to sniff us out, and she toted an old duffel with her. I looked at her approaching form warily. I did not want a repeat of this afternoons dress up Max session.

Thanks to all the higher beings, Viv marched up to Iggy instead of me.

She shook her head in dismay and shoved the bag at Iggy's chest.

"I thought this might happen," she sighed, gesturing at Iggy.

She looked absolutely crushed. The only problem was her twitching mouth. I grinned. The girl was fighting back the laughs. Guess she really can act.

She continued, "Which is why I put this together. Iggy the astronaut, meet Iggy the soldier. Now go change."

"Hey, I don't look that bad-"

Her glare cut him off. It didn't take him long to stalk off. Which was a blessing since Viv couldn't hold it in any longer.

"He looked ridiculous," she wheezed. I laughed in agreement. The silvery lining of this epic costume failure was I no longer wanted to puke.

You really have got to love Iggy.

Fifteen minutes later, Iggy the newly dressed combat soldier and Viv had slid over to all the other dancers, music blared, Nudge was playing host, and I was counting how many times the pirate would get turned down by the collection of slutty fairytale characters. So far I was at four.

That's when my vision went dark.

"Guess who?" A smooth voice asked.

I swear my feet left the ground. They got some serious air.

The guy behind me chuckled. I groaned. I'd know that stupid chuckle anywhere.

"Fang, could you not do that?!" I whirled around to face him, and possibly looked him up and down in the process.

I hate to admit, he looked good in pirate. Picture Orlando Bloom at the very end of the third Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't lie.

He lacked a date. It was weird. Kind of unnerved me. If he didn't have a date, who knew what could happen? Ok, I knew but let's not think about that.

"What happened to… Carlie?" I questioned. The perky brunette had been his date last time I checked.

"You mean Harley?"

Oops. At least they rhymed.

I nodded.

"She wanted to dress up as Bella and Edward." He grimaced.

I laughed. Not that I'd read the books or anything, but still, the idea was far fetched. And pretty damn entertaining.

"Stop laughing," He said sternly. There was even finger pointing.

I raised an eyebrow, but calmed down.

"You never would have lived that down." I told him.

"I know," he paused and glanced at my costume, "Is that makeup you're wearing? And a skirt? Max, don't freak out, but you look good."

I did NOT blush.

"What are you supposed to be though?"

"A groupie. Can't you tell?" I feigned shock. We'll just forget that non-blush.

"Nope." He grinned. I grinned back. It's like a chemical reaction. I couldn't help it.

"Me either."

"Nudge will be Nudge."

"You should know, you dated her."

"And now I want to date her best friend."

I froze. Damn it. Did he have to ruin our banter? I like our banter.

I played dumb.

"I don't think you're Viv's type." I tried to sound cool but on the inside I was praying he'd drop it.

Please, please, please, please, please, I silently pleaded.

He shot me a look but that was it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Nudge has got a kitchen stocked with enough food to keep the football team fed for a month, lets go pig out." Subject change in effect and yes. Mission accomplished.

Nodding, Fang led the way. But not before throwing back a, "I hope there's fortune cookies." Cue a very evil grin.

I think I actually said my 'Ah, crap' at loud.

Fang wheedled me into dancing twice, I only stepped on his foot once, and two hours later and several cookies later, my night was coming to a close on Nudge's back porch. Deafening music can only be stood so long.

"Max," Fang nudged me with his elbow. I turned my head to look at the boy next to me. God, he looked good. It sucked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not giving up." He stared straight ahead, his voice stayed even. I had a sinking feeling his statement involved me.

He went on. "You feel like I do, I know it. You're just so damn stubborn."

Ding, ding, ding. Congratulations Max, you are the winner.

"And I'm going to make you see that I'm right."

That's when he looked at me.

I couldn't look away. Those orbs were like mini hypnotists. I was stuck.

And that's when he kissed me.

His mouth felt warm against mine. And sue me but I kissed him back. The kiss lasted over ten seconds. So anyone peeking out the window must have gotten a show. It was sweet and tender. Filled with unspoken words. I wanted it to last for a really long time.

Until I realized who it was I was kissing.

I pulled back like he had started shooting fire.

Fang just looked at me.

"Think about that," was all he said before getting up and walking away.

My head started to spin. Me and Fang wouldn't work. We couldn't. Right?

I dropped my head into my hands. Thank god I was already on a porch swing otherwise I might have made hard contact with the ground. Fangey thoughts swirled around my head.

I got lost in them until I felt a presence behind me, barely a couple minutes later.

Said presence felt the need to tip the swing. Once again gravity aided my spilling onto the ground.

"Nice kiss, very sweet. Has Maxie got a new boyfriend?"

Shit.

I looked up and scowled.

"Ari,you weren't invited. So, why don't you just go crawl in a hole." I spat out.

"I didn't appreciate that little episode of yours."

I started to push myself up.

"Fuck off."

Ari laughed. But it lacked amusement. So it sounded more like a cackle.

The cackle was followed by a foot.

The air whooshed out of me. That ass didn't even give me a chance to get up.

And before I could, he walked away, leaving this gem behind:

"You're mine, Max."

I bit my tongue not to respond. He could still get the kids.

When his blonde hair was out of sight I whispered a 'Like hell I am.'

Minutes later, the house was empty and I felt the squishiness of Nudge's couch under me while Viv checked my stomach.

I hissed at her touch.

"That's gonna be one hell of a bruise," Viv said quietly.

I nodded.

But at the moment I wasn't sure who to be more worried about, Ari or Fang.

One might break me, but the other might break down my unbreakable wall.

There's no way this could end well.

Great.

'**Hides behind a table' Please don't hurt me! Review instead. Hope you all liked. I love reviews. And I will try my hardest to update soon. (Soon-ish at the latest.) Feel free to send friendly and/or funny reminders. They really do help. **

**Happy Almost Valentine's Day!**


	13. Won't Say I'm in Love

**Only two weeks!!!!! Actually eleven days to be exact! Aren't ya proud? I am specifically updating today as a birthday present to the amazingtastic Insane Grizzlies. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! (If you guys like Twilight go check out her stories. Now.)**

**This chapter is heavy, climatic, and un-betaed. Fun to write though. Hope you love it.**

**Oh and ****MF 4Ever ****that song is perfect!!! I've never heard it before but now I love it. It'll be mentioned either next chapter or the one after.**

**Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!!!**

Max POV:

_There he sat. Looking unfairly beautiful. The night was dark but I could still see fine. I could even clearly recognize what he ate. Julie's amazing double chocolate chip cookies. I licked my lips. Before I knew it I was flying across the yard. We were inches apart when I kissed him. _

_Full on kissing. The French would have been impressed. I know I was._

_I didn't want to pull away. At that moment, Fang became my lifeline. Kissing him was my air. Metaphorically speaking. When I did pull back for oxygen, I realized he tasted like chocolate chip cookies._

_He went to bring me back in and-_

A screeching alarm cut through the silence. I jolted awake. My breathing came heavy and my hand rested on my heart.

All I could think was 'Fuck' before slamming down on the snooze.

I fell back on my bed with a groan.

Today would be a very long day.

I should have been nervous, but I couldn't muster up the feeling. Play opening, shmay opening. I had more important things to worry about.

It had been a three weeks since Nudge's Halloween party. Three weeks of Fang acting completely normal. I had gone to school on Monday high on IBProfen and ready to ignore Mr. Darcy. But the moment we locked eyes he acted like nothing had changed. No wonder he landed a play part with no audition. And he continued his acting every day. For three weeks. And while he was cool and calm, I'd been having these dreams. Today's being the most… you know.

On top of that, Nudge and Viv would not shut up about two things: Ari, who I had been avoiding like the plague, and Fang since I foolishly told them about kiss. Stupid, stupid Max. I'd never heard Nudge squeal so loudly. At least I was smart enough not to tell Iggy, though his winks and whistles hinted at him knowing. I didn't have the will power to beat the 'who told' out of him. It was one of the three, maybe all three. My yelling at them wouldn't change his knowing anyway.

Plus, my bruise is a lovely shade of purple and still hurts like hell. I hate that Ari can throw a punch.

I stumbled out of my scalding shower, and I dragged my tired butt down to the school. Today was the day Tybalt would officially die for the first time. At least at my high school.

I finally made it to the stage and collapsed next to Viv who was lying on the ground while DD droned on. I wanted to throw something at the director. Our first showing doesn't happen til one, so I wish someone could explain the point of my being here at seven A.M. on a Saturday. Even Nudge looked sleepy as she barked orders at her fellow costumers.

Minutes later DD was still talking and I felt someone sit down next to me. I plopped my head on their shoulder figuring it was Iggy. He owed for the day I covered him as he slept though science.

It wasn't Iggy.

"That's adorable," Iggy said behind me. In the middle of my retort I realized if Iggy was behind me then who was-

"No hello?" Fang whispered quietly into my ear. I blanched and jumped up. Stuttering and stammering I practically sprinted to the light booth as they all laughed. I scowled. DD wouldn't miss me til later. I wouldn't be much use anyway, all I could think about were chocolate chip cookies.

I let out a sigh of relief as I reached sanctuary. J.J. dozed in his chair, and my glance drifted down to Fang on the stage. A wave a nostalgia hit me. I sat in this booth after I hugged Fang. I sat in this booth before Gazzy called me. That was the day thigs started to change. It seemed to me that leaving this place always did more harm than good. When it comes down to it so does getting out of bed in the morning. I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever's up there that this day would end well. Please.

After I'd finished my pleading, I opened my eyes to a pair of calm grey one's.

"Thanks for sharing the inner sanctum," I said quietly, my eyes going to Fang like they were a pair of magnets.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked following my gaze.

"Do you really want to know?" I'd hidden up here so much, being around J.J. was natural but no way was I spilling if the question was just him being all polite and shit.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Oh. When you put it that way…

"So you know Fang?"

"Who doesn't?"

I kept my eyes on the stage.

"He kind of likes me."

J.J. snorted. "Max, even I know he's practically in love with you. It's obvious." He let out a chuckle.

God, people just seemed to find me hilarious today.

J.J. continued, "He hasn't even been on a date in two weeks."

I broke my one sided staring contest and whirled to face him.

"What?!" I shrieked, wincing at my pitch. Nudge would be impressed.

"You hadn't noticed?" He looked surprised. I was too. I sat with Fang every day, you'd think it would have dawned on me. Guess he hadn't gone completely back to normal. I shook my head and turned back to the stage.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened two weeks a go?"

"We kissed." The words leaped out before I could stop them and then I was spilling everything. Almost. The only name not mentioned in my twenty minute spiel was Ari's. Some information was off limits even to the lights boy.

The minute I everything off my chest, Viv invaded the light booth and started dragging me out, complaining about my 'abandoning' her to a bunch of nut jobs. I saw Lissa's red hair and couldn't say I disagreed.

But I still stood my ground while J.J. mulled over my words. As Viv started yanking my arm out of my socket, J.J. looked me right in the eye and said without a speck of emotion, "Max, you are the world's biggest idiot."

I believe my mouth hung open all the way down the stairs. It hit the ground again when Viv added, "I agree."

Thanks for the vote of confidence guys.

I became Tybalt as Iggy stood guard outside of my closet turned dressing room. I didn't need anyone glimpsing the monstrosity on my stomach. I grabbed my sword and knocked before opening the door, so I wouldn't slam into Iggy. The guy's like a brick wall.

"Is it still there?" He asked while we walked around back stage, killing time.

"In all it's glory."

"He's a bastard." Iggy didn't even try to cover his contempt.

"I know."

"Wish you'd let me beat him up."

I raised an eyebrow, Iggy might be a wall, but he was no foot ball player. Heck, I'd have him pinned in not even ten minutes.

He sighed. "Fine, I wish you'd let me tell Fang. He could do some damage."

"Not an option."

"But-"

I groaned. "I said no! I don't want him involved."

"Why? We all know you like him, Max."

"I do not." I snarled, ready to either hit him or storm off. Option A was sounding real appealing.

"But you do! So just man up and admit it. And for god's sake let someone do something about Ari, we're all tired of seeing you hurt. I know it's Max's world, and you have the right for it to be but can't you see it's killing us." Iggy shot me a loaded look. Then marched off. His long legs quickly carried him away. Guess there wouldn't be a punch or astorming off for Max.

I couldn't help but think that Iggy might be right, but then I thought about Angel and Gazzy. It was too risky. And so was Fang. End of story.

At that point I shut off my thoughts and regurgitated my lines. Soon it would be show time. In more ways than one.

Last show of the day. The crowd roared, I bowed, I continued avoiding Fang's eyes. Angel and Gazzy handed me flowers, Nudge and Iggy brought some on stage for me, Viv, and Fang. His were pink.

I spotted a curly blonde head third row center. I snapped my head to a different location. I took the dimming lights as my cue to fly off stage and to my closet. No one would bug me right after the show.

Boy was I wrong.

I had just gotten my shirt off when Fang barged in. I turned five shades of red but he wasn't looking anywhere north or south. His eyes were dead middle. On my bruise.

"You trip again?" I heard the anger behind his calm words.

A gym class that felt years back came to mind. "You remember that?"

"Course," his gaze on my stomach didn't waver. I fidgeted. "Who did it?"

"No one."

"Max. Tell me."

It wasn't a request.

My defenses went up. "You're not the boss of me."

His eyes shot up to mine. "I'm trying to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help." I turned around.

"So what? You can't control everything. You can't control who made that bruise, you can't control your friends' worrying, and you can not control how I feel about you."

I froze. Oh please not now.

"I want to start something with you Max. I feel so much for you. Let me."

I shook me head. I fought the urge to cover my ears with my hands. This couldn't be happening.

"Max." I felt contact on my wrist.

I jerked forward into a shelf of cleaning supplies. They clattered to the ground.

"No. No! NO!" I started shouting. "I can't do this. You won't hurt me! I won't let you!"

"Max…" Fang's always calm voice suddenly became a plea. He was begging for me to explain. Or to listen. Or both. But I couldn't. My wall was breaking. He had taken so many pieces of it. My heart was wide open. Ready to be stabbed.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Please leave." My voice cracked. "Please." I said again. If I had to cry, it wouldn't be in front of Fang. I refused.

A tear tracked it's way down my cheek. Damn it all.

"Just," he paused, stealing myself, "Just tell me why you're letting whoever this is hurt you."

I turned around slowly. "It's the only choice I have." The words sounded hoarse and hushed. Quiet. But I know he heard. I saw the reaction on his face as I opened the door, pushed him out, and slammed it shut. Then I curled up in a ball and cried.

It was the only thing I could think to do.

Obviously the higher beings had not answered my prayer. My luck had definitely gone down the crapper this time. The least they could do was send me some cookies.

**So? Please don't hate me. I'm not in love with some of my writing but… Now you have some insight in to why Max pushes Fang away so much. Hope it made sense.**

**You'll all be happy to know I give it either the chapter after next or the chapter after that when Ari and Fang (respectively) get whats coming. Ah, I love being cryptic. Anyway, love all you reviewers and adders and readers. Reviews make me go faster.**

**Have a Happy Valentine's Day!!!!**


	14. All You Need is Christmas Cheer

**I'M SORRY! I love you all. That sums it up cause I'm rushing. Onward. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!**

Max's POV:

A couple days after the play I caved. Nudge had been begging me to for weeks so I finally gave in. I read Twilight. I figured that I needed a diversion in the form of mushy romance to distract me from my own failed love life.

It'd been two weeks since then. I'd realized that if I lived in the Twi-universe, Fang would have snuck into my room, kissed me senseless and told me that I was his existence. Yours truly would have returned the sentiment and tried to seduce him. Of course that didn't happen.

Option B would be that everything returned to normal. That didn't happen either.

Ever since the play, I avoided Fang like the plague. Nudge and her fairytale fantasies disapproved, but Fang didn't exactly reach out to me either. He was there at lunch and in classes but I swear I was the subject of the world's biggest freeze out. It earned me quite a few pitying glances. I told the others in a few succinct words to cut it the fuck out.

Luckily for them, they complied.

Having survived Mr. Darcy's absence so far, I was standing in a crowded toy store trying to buy Christmas presents for Ariel and Gazzy while Harry battled a crowd of crazed moms in the back.

Christmas was coming, the goose was getting fat, and I had to buy a million presents. It didn't help that my Christmas movie night was only a week away.

Damn whoever taught me to procrastinate.

My only consolation was shopping with Harry. I'd pick him over Julie any day, cause this way I wouldn't have to try anything on or come home with something that resembled fairy puke. You think I jest, but you should've seen last years holiday dress. Talk about yikes.

Finally Harry bought his gifts and we made our way to the food court for some much needed fattening food. Let me tell ya, fried is always the way to go.

While there, Harry helped me go through my Christmas check list.

"Ariel and the Gasman?" he questioned, pen poised over a smoothed piece of notebook paper.

"Teddy bear angel for the angel, and a turbo race car for the smelly one." I replied, digging through my bags to check that they were still there. One could never be too careful. These shoppers would stoop to anything to get their presents. Plus I ahd spotted a redhead that looked rather shifty.

Harry laughed at my names for the kids and my response to his next question.

Cause really, when you are buying for a married couple, his and her towels are so the way to go.

"Nudge and Vivian?"

"Yet another pair of converse for Viv, and a sketch book for Nudge."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," I defended myself, "it's a really, really nice one. And Nudge loves to draw." I didn't mention that I was tired of finding her doodles all of the notes I like to….borrow. Copy is such a strong word.

"Fine, now I know you got Iggy something cause I saw the new soccer ball, now what about Fang? He's not on the list."

My fingers instantly crushed my French fry as they automatically tightened at the mention of Fang. I had forgotten that Harry was rarely informed about the social apsects of my life. Julie and I maintained that it was for his health. So I hadn't been prepared for this spontaneous mentioning oh him.

God, I hated Fang. And missed him. And wanted to run far as fuck away from him. I was surprised I hadn't spontaneously combusted from all the emotions I had lately.

Harry must've seen the look on my face cause the look of 'what did you do now?' rang loud and clear from his features. If I wasn't so preoccupied I would've laughed.

I shrugged at his earlier question choosing to ignore the look.

"Fang and I aren't exactly peachy right now." The total truth. Of course not peachy is a bit of an understatement but hey, my story.

The problem is Harry kinda has super powers. Seriously. The dude can always tell if us kids are guilty of something. Whether its stealing a cookie from the cow shaped cookie jar (the mooing makes it really hard to be stealthy) or ruining something with one of our best friends. Not that I ruined anything…or feel guilty about it.

But Harry picks up on this non-guilt and raises his eyebrows at me.

I sigh. I'll have to give him the parents approved version but Harry's one of my favorite people so I might as well give it a shot.

"So this guy you and I both know kinda, might have a thing for me, we might've, sorta kissed, then I sorta, maybe said no when he asked me out." I resolutely stared at my hamburger through the one sentence I managed to get out. Of course, my cheeks started to go pink. Damn them.

Harry fought a smile, I could just here it. He found joy in my pain.

"And you kinda, might've, sorta, maybe like Fang back?" Harry questioned, obviously mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old but pink became blazing red and Harry then full on chuckled.

I scowled.

I do not like Fang. Ok, well maybe some part of me does, but it's a small part. An unimportant part. One that has no say whatsoever…My mind flashed to Halloween. I couldn't remember ever feeling anything like that for someone. Even if it was Mr. Darcy. Cookie it all, seems like it's a not a so small part anymore. Its not fair that I have to realize things last minute like this.

My scowl deepened.

"Ok so what if I do?" I said defiantly, looking up, "Dating him would be complicated, and our friendship is royally screwed up." Not to mention I had a demented football player stalking me who would probably flip a switch. And the object of my, blech, desires wanted me to tell him about said football player. Oh the tangled web I weaved.

"Well Max," Harry started, wise Harry taking over, "you'll have to figure the relationship part out for yourself, decide whether Fang is worth it or not. But as to your friendship, you know what they say."

I shot him a questioning look, cause no, I didn't know what they say.

He obligingly continued, "If something's broken, fix it. And I'd say the best place to start is a Christmas present."

This abuse and annoyingly right psycho babble got me wondering why I even liked Fang in the first place. His presence did nothing for my sanity. Was he worth it like Harry said? He's annoying, pushy, and stubborn. Just cause he knows something's wrong doesn't mean he has to find out about it. He thinks he's a god's gift to earth and women. Mr. Girlfriend-A-Week is also way too tall, dark, and handsome for anyone's good.

But, my inner optimistic Nudge butted in, Mr. Darcy had good-points too. His tall, dark, and handsomeness makes your insides feel all gooey. Kissing him is that feeling you get on roller coasters when your stomach drops and it's like you've finally sprouted wings. Fang is stubborn because he cares. He's an amazing friend. He keeps up. He brings you cookies. His cockiness makes you laugh, and when he laughs or smiles its like he brings you a cookie all over again.

Inner Nudge continues for a bit more before ending with a triumphant, so there. It reassured me that she hadn't somehow invaded my brain.

It was all true though, and I started to wonder just how far I'd fallen.

I stodd outside of Viv's door and gulped. Yes, sirs and ma'ams I actually gulped. I'll hang my head in shame later. I was about to enter the dreaded movie night where I'd have to interact with Fang. My only weapon was the gift in my backpack and Julie's cookies. I was done for.

On top of the fan-freaking-tastic nail biter ahead of me, I had the announcement from 7th hour bouncing around in my brain. "Attention student body," it had said, "the annual winter ball will be held in two weeks. Tickets will go on sale Monday. Thank you." Then the loud speaker went off with a click, and the excited jabbering about the dance started. As I turned to my own excited jabberers, a dark gaze burned a hole in the back of my head. Rocket scientists were not needed to figure out who it belonged too

Seeing as I'm friends with Nudge that wasn't the first I'd heard of the dance, it was just the first time since the Fang fiasco. Now our tidy little group for the dance would have a big fat elephant in it. I just hoped it wouldn't clash with the dress I will be forced to wear. Nudge wouldn't be happy. The horror.

Before I could scrounge up the courage to ring Viv's doorbell, a moving pile of packages stumbled out of the elevator.

I grinned at Nudge's familiar voice as she screeched for help. I grabbed the four bags dangling from her fingers.

"Max I love you," she said in all seriousness before pushing the doorbell with her pointy, peppy elbow. I stealed myself. You can do this Max.

You can so totally do…Oh-

Fang's face appeared as he opened the door. His face was a complete mask as he helped Nudge with the rest of her presents. He didn't even look at me. Not even a barely there but still noticeable eye flicker. In a span of a minute I realized just how much I wanted that thick-skulled idiot back.

-Shit.

The whole time we ate Iggy's festive choice of Mexican burritos for take out, my eyes kept on going to Fang. God knows why, but then I'd either start blushing at the thoughts that would enter my head or squish my burrito because Fang was ignoring me. I knew he noticed cause everyone else certainly did. Nudge looked like she was watching a tennis match, and Iggy couldn't stop smirking. Viv was the worse though. If I thought we were close, I was wrong. Friends don't hum "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" at friends while they are in distress. Its just not nice. There was no way she was getting a cookie.

I whispered this to Viv when she leaned over and decided to mention "You're in deep," before snickering. It hadn't been something I wanted pointed out.

Cause the farther you fall, the harder it is to climb back up. It was something I'd been thinking about all that week, since I might just not care about getting back up anymore. Not because I'd suddenly realized nothing bad would happen or Fang and I are soul mates or if I spill my guts we'll live happily ever after, but because this frustrating boy might be worth all the crap that comes from dating him. When Ariel and Gazzy came to mind, I told myself that I would figure out something with Ari, just like I always had.

Nudge's squeal of 'presents' pulled me out on that dark, scowl-inducing note.

I shrugged off Nudge's worried look only to notice that Iggy's was hoarding Julie's delicious cookies. Cookies like those were meant to be enjoyed by all.

"Ig, share." I said, starting to get into the spirit as we laughed at Iggy's pleading when Fang wrestled the plate away from him.

"Here have a present instead," I tossed him the soccer ball wrapped in newspaper.

Iggy shook it, "Is it a pony?"

I snorted, "Just open it."

Everything continued on like that. No one was surprised by what they got. None of us are very original. But we were all grinning look fools so it damn well didn't matter. Eventually the only present left was mine for Fang.

I practically threw it at him just to get it over with.

He took his time opening it, a confused look on his face. He hadn't gotten me anything. I wanted to tell him it was only because Harry tricked me into it, but I didn't. I just stuffed a cookie into my mouth and watched.

Finally he looked up and quirked a brow at me. It's the first expression I've gotten from him in weeks. I met his eyes and mouthed, "Its symbolic, you idiot."

I think he was about to mouth something back before Iggy broke the moment.

"Max, why in the hell did you get him Pride and Prejudice?" He asked, incredulous.

Fang shrugged, I blushed, Nudge giggled and there was a distinct thwack as Viv hit him with a pillow. After that cheek-staining experience, I'd never been so glad to put on the Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

A few days later, Nudge dragged a reluctant Max and bemused Viv from dress shop to dress shop. To my chagrin jeans aren't allowed at the winter ball.

"Max," Nudge wheedled at the beginning of our dress quest while I sat stubbornly on the dressing room floor , "trying it on won't kill you."

"Wanna bet?" I mumbled refusing to look at the sparkly dress in the evil girl's hands. It looked like a purple disco ball with a sense of humor.

Nudge shot Viv an exasperated look. Viv directed a grin at me in response. She'd been smirking throughout our entire argument. Easy for her because Viv didn't have to deal with Nudge's tidal wave of dresses. She had no problem picking out her own crazy stuff to wear. Currently she shimmied into a something tight and animal print. I don't know how she wore those kind of things cause I'd wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"Look Max, I know you're in a leave-me-the-hell-alone mood since Friday but snap out of it! It's like there's a rain cloud over your head and its ruining my positive energies," Nudge ranted, raking an agitated hand through her curls.

I scowled at the mention of the Christmas party.

"Maybe I just don't like sequins." I countered, trying to shove away the words invading my head.

I saw Viv shoot Nudge a warning look before the relentless chatter-box continued though with obvious discretion.

"Please Max? I just want you to look amazing and everything to be perfect. Its our first dance together as a group. Please?" Nudge's voice was soft and sweet. I felt my resolve crumbling. Sensing the weakness, my evil friend rammed with the bull-dozer called the bambi eyes.

I winced at the sight and sighed. "Fine, I'll be your Barbie. But no frills, no slut wear, and," I pointed at the girly dress Nudge had tried on, "no _pink_!"

Nudge nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile adorning her face. God, I'm just too damn nice for my own good.

When the three of us left the mall hours later, the shopping bags in my hand were a testament to this.

"For all of this prep-torture, winter ball had better be something," I whispered to Viv as we climbed into our ride home.

A quick look of sympathy flashed across her face as if she knew what I meant. "Oh something worthwhile will happen. Don't worry your pretty little head," Viv replied before saying a hello to Julie.

Lord, did neither of us have any idea

Fang's POV (Friday's Christmas Movie Night):

I stared at the book long and hard while the unbearably cheery holiday movie Nudge had picked started to play.

I had know what the present meant before Max mouthed the words at me. I wasn't a fucking idiot no matter what she thought.

It was a peace offering, a sign of hope. It was her damn cryptic way of saying it's time we talked.

It'd been two weeks since the play. Two weeks of no interaction. Ig said I was being a pig-headed, shit-eating asshole. The guy really had a way with words.

It wasn't untrue. It wasn't like the monstrosity licking at Max's stomach like black flames was her fault. Then again it wasn't my fault that she had trust-issues. And if I was fucking pig-headed, she was hard-headed. Too thick-skulled to see what was right in front of her own damn nose. Too stubborn to tell me who I needed to beat up. Too blind to realize that not being around her hurt like hell, but standing by and not being able to help her killed me.

How could she not see that it was fucking killing me.

I thought this again and again as I stared into those big brown eyes of hers in Viv's kitchen. The girl was bright enough to busy the other two so I could corner Max. The only way to get anything from her was to catch her off guard.

So I caught her wrist in the small kitchen and waited for her to speak. I hoped to god all mighty that my face stayed impassive while my thoughts tangled like a dark storm. I had to live up to my namesake after all.

"It really is a good book, you should read it," Max murmured staring at my hands on her wrist.

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I waited.

She looked up again. I could see resolve in her eyes.

"Look Fang," she paused. I waited.

She swore under her breath. My eyes strayed to those cussing, kissable lips of hers. I gave her wrist a squeeze to get on with it. To just say it. Neither of us could take much more.

"Fine. You win," she sighed, slightly frustrated. I fought back an amused smirk. Only Max would get pissed during a clichéd emotional moment.

She scowled at my flicker of amusement and continued, "I want to try whatever the hell this is. It'll be hard, and we'll annoy the crap out of each other, but I'm pretty darn sure it'll be worth it. So you can kiss me, and take me to the damn ball, and that night of the play will go poof. Deal?"

Her eyes bored into mine. Begging me to say yes in a way she never could say outloud. And I so fucking wanted to. Every inch of my Max-deprived mind and body screamed at me to say yes. And I would've, if she hadn't said one thing. One thing, that as much as saying no hurt and drove me insane, would turn a knife in my heart.

I let go of her wrist and stepped back, cursing both of us. "I'm sorry, Max."

"What?" She was surprised. Had been so sure. "But you said-"

" I know what I said," I cut in, before she could slash at me with my own stupid words. "But I cant do this if you won't tell me. Won't trust me. Won't let me take care of you."

I glanced at her stomach. She glanced at her stomach. And, just like that, it was all over.

I could see her damn walls go up as she shook her head at me.

"I can't Fang. I just can't." It was the second time I'd heard defeat in her voice. It made acid pour into my stomach.

"Well then neither can I," I responded before slowly turning away from her. Each step back to the others was so damn painful.

Why couldn't she just see it was fucking killing me?

**A/N: Hoped you like. Bit melodramatic near the end but eh. Now that I've had a break, this will never happen again. Update should be within two weeks. Three at the most (junior year means busy me). I really am sorry. Hope you don't hate me. If you don't reviews would be appreciated.**

**Have a happy week.**


End file.
